Twisted Fate
by Alrye
Summary: During a battle with Hao and the X-Laws, Yoh goes missing. When Yoh finally comes back, not everything is as it was. Can Yoh's family and friends get over the shocking news or will whoever is stalking Yoh get their hands on him? Warnings are in side...
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again to all my lovely readers and all of you I have not yet spoken too! I am Alrye and I am sure that most of you know me for my Naruto fics or faving one or more of yours as well as reviewing every once in a while! Now if you've read any of my Naruto fics you know that I have enabled annomynous reviewing for all my stories, for those of you who have read Snow-white and haven't reviewed for this reason, you may do it now if you like. And also for those of you who have read my Snow-white fic, you know that it was my first Yugioh fanfic and this is my first Shaman King fanfic. I am fairly familiar with this anime and manage series, but I still request help from my friends and reviewers. So if i mess up any details or don't discibe somthing correctly please tell me, don't snapp or get bent out of shape or you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good so this will be only a preview, if you like and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"** Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

"Come on guys, we've rested long enough... We're pretty close to where the Great Spirit wants us so let's go andhave a good fight!" Yoh said cheerfully, his shoulder length chocolate brown hair dancing in the wind as his headphones kept his bangs sparate from the rest. His rich brown eyes closing with his smile.

"Yes, let's go, we all know that I'll be Shaman King anyway!" Ren said in a teasing manner to motivate them some more.

"Hey!! Mic and I will be the Shaman King!!" cried their African friend, Joco. He claims to be a comedian but not all his jokes were funny. that seemed to get everyone up and walking all over again, it had been at least 8 hours since they began the long trek to the meeting spot. Yoh just laughed as his friends all pointed out each others flaws.

"You're too tall!!"

"You're too stupid!!"

"At least I don't look retarded or gay with a pompadour on my head!"

"Okay, let's go, right her and right now!!"

"Enough!!" Yoh laughed and they all looked at him as he smiled at them before it stopped and Yoh united Amidamaru into his sword and blocked the attack aimed at him.

"Ahh!! It's the X-Laws!!" Lyserg cried out. he growled, these people had made him betray his friends and get rid of his spirit, Cloey, then they wanted him to kill them because they were deemed 'incapable of saving' by the Iron Maiden.

"Oh, look it's little Lyserg... I see you strayed once more, but all will be forgiven if you come back and capture Asakura Yoh." Said Jeanne as she smiled softly.

"Capture me!? What for!? I've done nothing wrong!! I never killed anyone and I never did anything evil!!"

"It matters not, if YOUR HALF of the soul is pure; you are still a part of Hao and Hao will do anything to make you both whole once more and if that is allowed to happen than all would be for naught!" Jeanne spit out as Yoh loooked at her in shock. She was going to capture him and kill him so Hao couldn't fuse their souls back together!?

**"Sorry, Iron Bitch, but i won't let you lay a hand on my friend!!"** Joco yelled using his oversoul with Mic, his normally goofy features becoming feral as dark tribal marks appeared on his skin and his daimond claws were ready to attack.

"How dare you!! Lady Jeanne is the savior of the world, the one true holder of the Great Spirit!!" scolded a blonde man, they remembered to be called Marco.

"Calm down, Marco..." Jeanne said before she pointed at Yoh. "Come quietly or by force, you choice, but should you choose to fight back, your friends will suffer."

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see how killing people who've done nothing wrong to you will save the world? And what's more your Utopia is no different than Hao destroying the world!" Yoh said as he took out his sword. "And I refuse to give into you. So if i die, I am dying fighting, not some torture you have panned out."

"And we'll gladly fight with him since we are his friends!!" Ren yelled his weapon drawn and Bason's oversoul was at the base of the blade.

"Fine... Then I will not shed a tear when you all die!!!" Jeanne yelled before she order the others to defeat them and bring her Yoh. Yoh dodged attacks and protected his friends when the X-laws tried to gang up on them.

"Yoh!?" Joco and Lyserg cried whe he was grabbed from behind by Marco. "Let him go, Marco!! He's done nothing wrong, you cannot blame him for the sins of Hao!!" Lyserg cried.

"They share the same soul! Even if one does evil and the other nothing, they both are to blame. Think about it, you attacked Yoh thinking he was Hao and you even blamed him for a time for being related to him! So isn't a bit like the pot calling the kettle black?" Marco asked holding Yoh tightly around the neck and jumping back to where Jeanne was waiting for him. "Here is the Asakura-boy, my Lady Iron Maiden."

"Good work, Marco now hold him still while I put him to sleep." She ordered as she concentrated her mana into her hands. Yoh struggled and tried to get away, but he could feel the more he struggled the tighter Marco held him. He was gasping for air, tugging on his arm. His sword was still in the middle of the field and Amidamaru was busy fending off the Angels with the other spirits.

"Master Yoh!!!" Rio screamed when Jeanne struck, but as blaze of fire blocked her off and hit the Angels before Hao appeared before them, landing right in front of Marco and Yoh.

"Hello brother." Hao cooed and then pulling out his stone sword he swung, missing Yoh but almost catching Marco as he let go of the younger Asakura. Hao grabbed his brother about his thin waist, frowning a bit at how light he was as he jumped away from the two X-Laws and his Fire spirit roared and attacked them.

"Yoh, are you alright!?" Jun cried running up to him with his sword and Hao letting him go before charging at Jeanne.

"I'm fine..." he assured her, looking back at his brother. 'Is it me or was he holding me almost lovingly?' Yoh thought before calling Amidamaru to him and protecting Jun before Bailong came barreling through and shielding them both from one of the Angel's attacks as Shamash appeared to fight with the Spirit of Fire.

It was a gaint clash, Hao and Jeanne fighting over who would have Yoh and gain the Great Spirits power. Horo, created an ice shield and blocked another X-Law as they tried to sneak up behind Yoh and Ren. Ren feeling the sudden blast of freezing air turned to look at Horo, who just pulled his headband further down on his dark blue eyes as they glowed with mana, giving him a scary, but arousing look. Ren shook his dirty thoughts and stored them for later as he Jumped ont Rio's back and then over to where Faust was having a bit of trouble.

"Kill the Necromancer!! Hurry!!!" Cried Pofe as Lucky and Minne dove for him. Faust cursed colorfully under his breath as he spun and blocked one fight and got hit with the other, but luckily he felt nothing since most of his body was permanently numbed to pain.

"Come, Eliza! Fight for me, my love!!" He called out, removing his lab coat to reveal his wife's remains chained up to his arm. The chains unraveled and Eliza's skeleton stood on her own and Faust, not knowing how to control himself pulled the skull to his face and kissed it as his mana formed the oversoul so they could see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dead eyes. "My sweet Eliza, be a dear and fight them, I am needed elsewhere. Frankenstien!! Here boy!!!" He called to their dog's skeletons that burst from the ground and formed a fearsome looking German Shepherd. Both ghosts attacked as Faust moved quickly, evading being hit again by the three X-laws.

Rio groaned as Faust got him patched up with the limited supplies he had for the group and some of his mana.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Yes, but I have to keep fighting or they will get Master Yoh..." Faust nodded and gave him a shot that numbed any pain he was feeling for a few hours and told him to be very careful because he could seriously get hurt and then die from the shock of the pain later or have a fatal wound and not realize it. "Thanks, Dr. Faust..."

Faust nodded, smiling sweetly, which was very creepy on his sleep deprived face before it got angry and he summoned more skeletal soldiers from the ground when he heard Franky's pained yelp before the over soulover his dog desipated. Rio took a quick look around Tokageru called out.

_"There!! Hurry!!"_

They moved throught the fighting and just in the nick of time shoved Lyserg out of the way and covered Yoh as a beam ove light shot over them, burning his back, but luckily he didn't feel it and Tokageru set to work healing some of the burns that Faust was going to have to look at later.

"Master Yoh. are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Are you hurt?" Yoh asked worriedly, Rio gave him a smile and turned to smack Marco back with his sword before getting into one Tokageru's fighting stances and growling out friecely and batting the man away before an explosion rocked the ground and everyone saw that Hao had Jeanne pinned to the wall of the maintian, stone sword pressed to her chest. The other X-laws ignored Yoh in favor of their leader and all of them charged Hao who jumped out of the way and smirked as Jeanne glared at him.

"Hao!! You will not escape me!!" Shouted Jeanne as she attacked him, but Hao blocked her off with his sword and the spirit of fire swung at her.

She jumped back and growled in annoyance before screaming for her spirit to hit Hao directly with its ultimate attack. Yoh and the others, who had been caught in the cross fire, stared in horror. Hao was directly in front of them and they had to either run or get vaporized as well.

"Amidamaru!! Help me!!"

_"But Yoh-sama, it's too dangerous!!"_

"I refuse to let her destroy everything because if we don't block it it'll hit Adobie Village and hundreds of innocent people will be killed!!" The samurai nodded without further arguement and fused himself to his own sword as Yoh closed his eyes and let go of all the dams he had built, over the years of training, and unleashed all his mana. Hao sensing a massive amount of spirit energy spun on heel only to see his younger twin run passed him and meet the blast head on.

'What the hell is Yoh doing!?' he thought before hearing his brother cry out:

**"CELESTIAL SLASH!!!!!"** Was all they heard before a deafening explsion and blinding light filled the immediate area. The shockwave of the blast sending everyone flying in all directions. Hao had recoved in mid-air and looked to where the blast had happened.

All that was left was a huge crater that seemed to travel on for forever, the X-laws were all protected by their spirits, but Yoh was nowhere to be seen.

'Shit....' He thought, vanishing before anyone could spot him.

He should've killed those bastards before his brother had done that, but he was far too cocky to follow through with that plan. And now look at what it cost him! His brother, the only one out of his entire accursed family to accept him for who he is and still smile and not show hatred, though there were moments where Yoh had been terrified by him...

Ren groaned as he felt someone shake him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see that Jun was there. She was battered and bruised, but fine. He sat up with her help and was greated with Faust tying a splint on his left leg.

"It's not broken but you should stay off your leg for some time, Ren... Jun has Bailong found him yet?" Faust asked.

"No, we searched everywhere as best we could sending the spirits to look where we couldn't but still no sign of Amidamaru or Yoh..." She said sadly, Ren looked between the two trying to figure out if this was a messed up dream or a really sick joke.

But their fears were confirmed when Horohoro came back with the broken Harusame blade and Yoh's broken headphones. Rio punched a tree until his hand was torn up and bleeding, Faust smacking him in the back of the head and scolding him about damaging his body while it was still numb. Now that everyone was here he finished fixing them up before telling them bitterly to get and to head back to Dobie Village so they can inform Chief Goldva and see if they could find Yoh's body. No one argued with him as they helped one another up and began walking away some being carried because of how bad the injuries had been. as soon as they got the forest's edge Silva and Kalim where there and seeing the state that everyone was in, as well as the broken sword and headphones, said nothing but got them all to the clinic for medical attention and for some rest and food. Once they were sure they were stable enough, they asked and instantly went to inform Goldva.

The tournement was shortly after called off by the Great Spirit and all Shamans were to leave immediately for home since there had been far too many deaths this year, many of them young children. Yoh's friends all wanted to stay and help look for him, but Silva had managed to convince them to head back to Japan and that he'd keep them up-dated as best he could and if he found Yoh, he'd bring him home.

'Please be alright, Little Orange Flower.' Silva thought as he called out his spirits and went in search of his friend...

It was very dark and it felt like he was sleeping in a cave; everything hurt and for some reason he felt so strange. Slowly sitting up, Yoh leaned on the rocky wall beside him and looked around. His vision was blurry but he could make out he was in a deep gorge of some kind. he gave it a blank stare before the fight clicked back into his mind and he tried to get up as he called out to his ghost:

"Amidamru!?"

He gasped and covered his mouth, was that his voice!? Okay he knew he sounded girly normally but this was rediculous!! Letting his hands fall to his lap he noticed something that made him jump up and felt himself as a whole. before he let out a scream of terror.

"Gaaah!? This has to be a dream or I'm dead and I got dragged to hell and the devil made me into a girl!!" He said out loud while he limped back and forth trying to figure out what was going on.

_"Yoh-sama!! Where are you!?"_ He blinked and looked up, that was Amidamaru's voice!!

"Amidamaru!! Down here hurry!!!" He called up and his spirit came down to him, glowing in the darkness.

Amidamaru smiled and went to embrace his master and friend, Yoh letting be able to feel him like a solid object, but the samurai gasped and looked down at his master.

_"Yoh-sama... Have you not always been a boy?"_

"I am- I was- Oh I don't know!! I remeber the explosion and being hit with all that power... could it have changed me somehow?"

_"I wish I knew... Come let us unit and climb out. I am sure you are injured and won't make it on your own."_ Amidamaru said as Yoh nodded.

'Well I might as well start calling myself a she now... I don't know if this is reversable or not...' Yoh thought sadly.

So SHE closed her eyes and began to concentrate as Amidamaru fused into her, but was suddenly forced out.

"What!? Oh no... please tell me this is not happening!!" Yoh fell to her knees sobbing. Her ghost looked at her worriedly before he got an idea:

_"Wait here Yoh-sama!! I will go find Master Silva!!"_ He got a nod from the now turned girl before flying off as fast as he could to find the Dobie natives and tell them what has happened.

Yoh sat there for about an hour, shivering and fighting off the creeping feeling of sleep, before Silva landed before her and picked her up. She smiled weakly, glad to see that she was now safe before her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp. It had taken all the energy she had left not to scream and cry, so she was tired and fainted plus all of her other injuries adding up as well finally took their toll on her...

When she woke up again, she was in the hospital back in Tokyo, Silva was sitting by her bed, sleeping but his spirits all saw that she was awake.

_"It seems Yoh's finally awakened..."_ Silver Hawk said as he flew to Silva and landed on his shoulder, alerting him to the world once more.

"Silva? Where am I?"

"The hospital in Tokyo... Don't worry I asked for a friend of mine to take care of you so no one else knows about your... um, condition, not even your friends, yet anyways." Silva blushed and cleared his throat.

"So I wasn't dreaming? I really am a girl?"

"Yes... We all did our best to help and reverse this, but whatever happened seems to have made it permanent... I'm afraid you will forever be a girl. All body parts function and you will get a monthly period. I have called Manta and his parents. They are on their way here and they know. Manta's father may be... a bastard towards you more than usual, but his mother has taken sympathy and they are willing to help you."

"Thanks Silva... But I think I might go back to Izumo and ask my dad if there is a way to reverse this..."

"Alright, but not until you are cleared for travel! Here, once Manta's family arrives I must leave. That cell phone I made myself if you need me for any reason at all call me." Silva said as he handed her a dark red and silver cell, it had Silva's spirits painted in silver.

"Thank you... where's Amidamaru?"

"With Manta. He was cause us trouble out of worry for you and I don't blame him, I saw how some of the doctors looked at your unconsious body." Yoh cringed and hide under the covers as Silva sighed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her hair and stood up. "Be careful, Little Orange Flower." he called his spirits to their items and left just as Manta and his family came running in.

Manta and his sister climbed on to the bed and hugged her. As Manta's mother came and sat in the chair beside him, her husband just stared in shock of the boy-now-turned-girl.

"Yoh, I'm so glad you are alive!! Muso and I had to lock Amidamaru in his tablet before he became fixated and turned into a demon!!" Manta cried setting the tablet on the bed and then released a very pissed off Amidamaru, but seeing his master-- I mean mistress was well and unharmed he calmed down and turned into a little ball and sat in Yoh's palms.

"Yoh, dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Oyamada asked as Yoh sighed and sat up slowly, the sheets coming down to reveal her badaged chest and her rather impressive C-cups. They all blushed and Mr. Oyamada cleared his throat.

"I still do not approve of you, but considering what you did for my son when he was being attacked I guess I owe you my gratitude and help..."

"Thank you sir... But I was planning to go home to my family hopefully they can help me. But if not when I return here, would it be alright if Manta and I remain friends even if I am... different?" Yoh asked, covering her chest with the bed sheets.

He gave a curt nod before leaving with his family, getting a flight and car ready to take Yoh home as soon as she was released from the hospital...

It took half a month for her to recover and as Silva has said his friend, Dr. Topaz, did her best to take care of her. Yoh learned that no matter what she did she couldn't intergrate or even fuse spirits to objects and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't even borrow their strengths. Though she could still see them and speak with them and still feel them to a certian degree. But all seemed to be in vien, so she had no other choice, she had to go home to Izumo.

While she was waiting to be discharged she put on the dress Mrs. Oyamada brought her and picked up her shoulder length brown hair into a messy bun and sighed.

"Amidamaru? You can go to heaven now if you like... I can no longer be your mast-- I mean mistress anymore since I have little to no shamanic power let." She said sadly. The samurai ghost stared at her in shock before getting on his knees before her and looking up feircely into saddened brown eyes.

_"I will not leave you in you time of need, I may not have much power a spirit but I can protect you from other ill-willed spirits and demons. You are strong Yoh-sama and I will do all that I can to protect you!"_ He said swearing his once more to make sure it got through to her and she smiled while crying but quickly wiped the tears away as Manta and one of his family's body guards came into the room.

"Yoh, this is Cecil. Cecil, this is my closet friend, Yoh. Now Yoh Cecil's going to be your bodyguard and will be with you at all times, if they can help you then send him back, but if nothing can be done he'll bring you back here. I won't tell anyone that you are here until after you get back from Izumo."

"Thanks, Manta..." She hugged her friend as he gave her a bag with some clothes in it and Cecil helped her into the wheelchair before going to the discharge office and then leaving once the paperwork was done...

The flight from Tokyo to Izumo was smooth since Yoh was flying on one of the Oyamada's private jets and the car ride was enjoyable since Yoh got to enjoy seeing the vast fields and mountians that made up her home town, but as they got closer to her home, she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread.

'Here we go.' she thought. as Cecil helped her out of the car and up the long flight of stairs. She was still weak from her two month coma and month of rehabilitation. And she was easily exhausted from the amount of stress she had been feeling the entire time. As they got to the top and made their way to the house, Yoh say Tammy and she gasped seeing Yoh in a dress. Before Tammy could think or even speak, Yoh was pulled into a fierce hug that her mother was giving her.

"Mom!?" Keiko just hugged her tighter.

"I saw horrible visions and I sensed you coming! Please come inside, your father and grandparents want to see you and want an explantion... Tamera please to the fine gentlemen to the guest room?"

"Yes, Lady Keiko." Tammy led Cecil one way as Keiko and Yo went another. Once they got to the meeting room and Yoh sat before her family, she could see the shock and worry on their faces before she explained everything that was going on...

A few weeks had gone by and during that time, things were becoming strained between her and her father, he was harsh and spoke as if she were a sub-spieces of human. And when she was not exhauting herself trying to use her mana, she could feel the heavy gaze of someone watching her every move and it was a bit unnerving.

"Yoh." She spun and looked up at her father.

"Yes papa--!?" She fell to the floor and held her cheek in shock of being hit so hard by her own father.

"I am not your father... You are a disgrace to this family, siding with that monster brother of yours and finally this!! This mockry of fates!! Get out, pack you things and get out!! You are no longer welcomed here..." He walked away leaving Yoh sitting there stunned.

She didn't know how long she was sitting on the floor, but Cecil came and saw the red mark on her face and asked her if she was alright, she just numbly said that she was disowned, went to her room and packed all her treasures and things she held dear before leaving, no one was allowed to watch her leave so it was difficult to not cry. The drive and plane ride back to Tokyo was dead silent, Yoh refused to speak or even acknowledge the world around her. After landing and being dropped off at the En Inn, Cecil was taking her things to Manta's House so she didn't have to lug around her bags.

"Thank you Cecil..." she then headed into the En Inn.

Knocking on the door, it took Manta a few minutes to get to the door and when he saw Yoh standing there: White t-shirt, pabby sweats, headphones, and all, even her sandals. He let out a cry of joy and hugged his friend tightly. Everyone else hearing the commotion came to the door. Rio and his gang all stood in shock as Anna gasped.

"Yoh?!" She ran and shoved, Manta out of the way before hugging Yoh, but feeling something bigger than herself she pulled back and yanked up Yoh's shirt showing off his breasts and bra to the Dead Enders and Manta. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"As I am sure you heard from the others, there was a fight with the X-laws and at some point during the final attack, I was sent flying and shome how I was changed from a boy to a girl. Everything funtcions and I do get periods, but so far nothing can be done to change me back. I just got back from Izumo and I've been disowned by my family..." She explained. She looked up at Anna only to be slapped and kicked as the spirit medium shrieked in rage that she was a freak and needed to get out of there; that no one wanted her there; that she could go die in a gutter somewhere because they wouldn't help her.

"Lady Anna that is enough!!" Rio screamed grabbing the girl in a full nelson and pulling her away from Yoh, who looked at them with heartbroken eyes and ran off, crying.

This was all really messed up, first she was turned from a boy to a girl, then she was disowned by her own family and now she was kicked out of her own house... She ran all the way to the graveyard where she first met Amidamaru and Silva and cried her eyes out, the others ghosts feeling sad and watching over her as she sobbed herself to sleep in the bitter cold...

* * *

So that's just the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill Anna? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_ have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	2. Chapter 2

I see that I got quite a few reviews for my little preview!

Hao: You!! Woman, what have you done to my Yoh-chan!?

-eye twitches violently- GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!! -pulls out shotgun-

Hao:... eek!! -runs out of room-

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, I forgot to put this in the last chapter but also OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"** Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

"...oh... Hey, Yoh?" She moaned and looked up at the ceiling with blurry eyes.

Wait. wasn't she in the graveyard? She jumped feeling something cold and wet touch her forehead and turned her head to see Manta placing a cool washcloth on her head.

"Manta? Where am I?" She asked weakly, her throat sore and her nose stuffy; great, she got sick.

"You're in my house, Rio and the Deaders searched everywhere for you and when we did you were passed out in the graveyard. Rio helped bring you here to my place." Manta said softly.

"B-But why? Anna--?"

"She was being a bitch, Yoh. She has always treated you as a slave and never a fiance and not to mention the way she attacked you like that? I say she deserved Rio breaking his rule to never hit a girl and pimp smacking her a few times and telling her off. Why not sleep some more to let the medicine the doctor gave you some time to work. I'll come check on you later. Oh and I had your things moved into this room, you'll be living with me for now on."

"Manta?"

"Yeah, Yoh?"

"Domo arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)..." She mumbled drifting off to sleep once more. Manta smiled and turned off the lights to let her sleep. Man or Woman, Yoh was his first ever friend and was someone willing to risk everything to protect him. It was high time he paid Yoh back for everything he ever did.

'Don't worry Yoh, we'll figure out how to turn you back to normal.' He promised, wiping the tears he had been hiding since he found her there in the graveyard, looking as cold as a corpse. He had feared she'd die, but Yoh was stubborn even is she didn't realize it sometimes. 'Well I better go let mom and dad know she woke up and have the guest house out back opened up and cleaned up for Yoh and Rio's gang to live in. Then I better call the others, if Rio hasn't already.' He thought running off down the hall to do just that...

Somewhere in a Babylonian Temple, Jeanne was screaming in pain as her body was fixed by the sages and monks that raised her. Marco and the others stood against the wall, worrying for their their leader.

"Will she be alright, Marco?" Lucky asked.

"She's the Iron Maiden, she'll pull through... but that boy; How could he have so much power when he could barely make it this far without the help of others?"

"Even Hao looked shocked..."

"Hao... he managed to escape and now we have neither one of them..." Marco growled darkly, wincing at a particular cracking of bones and a ear shattering scream.

"Everything has been reset, Master Marco. We are going to submerge her and repair the rest of her body, she'll be as good as new and not a scar on her body." Said a sage.

"Thank you, we'll leave it to you." He motioned for the others follow him out of the room and into the study as they finished healing their goddess amoung men.

"Pofe should be back with news soon. I'm most positive that Asakura Yoh did survive that blast." Minne said, the only other girl in the X-Laws.

"Yes, that's right just before the explosion, Asakura Yoh's mana suddenly sky-rocketed to that equal to if not more powerful than Lady Jeanne's." Lucky said as Venstar nodded in agreement.

Marco narrowed his eyes and looked out the window. "When Pofe gets in tell him to come see me... I have special plans for that Asakura-boy. If we can't find Hao, Hao will come to us for his brother's soul..." He said darkly as the others nodded and left.

'Yes, enjoy your free time, Hao because soon you will be dead and that little brother of yours will make an excellent pet...' He thought with a malicious smirk on his face...

Back at the Oyamada house; Yoh moaned softly in her sleep, her head hurt still and her body was sore, but otherwise she was getting better. When she awoke she nearly jumped out the window screaming seeing everyone in her room. Rio and Faust were at her sides in an instant to stable her back onto the bed and Faust began checking her over before smiling softly and saying:

"Ne, you look well Yoh-chan." He laughed.

"Master-- I mean Mistress Yoh, Manta explained everything to us and no matter what, man or woman, we will still be your friends and if Anna dares to show her face here or say anything nasty to you at school we'll let Pirika and Jun have at her."

"Yes, that was highly unforgivable what she did to you! A fiance is suppose to be sympathetic to her lover even if things turned out the way they did, but that just goes to show that she never saw you more as a slave for her bidding." Jun added in, huffing in the corner with Pirika, both plotting Anna's untimely demise.

"She's your sister." Horo said to Ren and Ren just rolled his eyes. "And that's YOUR sister plotting right along with her."

"So, guys, your not disgusted with me?"

"Huh!?" they all looked at her in shock before Ren smacked her in the back of the head and she grabbed it whining about Ren's temper and getting theropy as Ren smirked.

"Good to see that you are still an idiot, Yoh. But seriously! How on earth could we be disgusted!? We put up with Faust for heaven's sake and he makes out with his wife's skeleton every chance he has!!"

"This is quite true and being a doctor, I find this fascinating, but I will not experiment on you, but I will examine you as often as possible. Silva and his friend, Dr. Topaz have told me that it seems impossible to turn you back to normal, but I think that there are somethings that other cultures maybe able to do that others cannot."

"You mean you're going to take Yoh to Germany and research your family records?" Manta asked.

"Yes, and while I am at it I may find away to cure you of that short body of yours. I know for a fact your father is that short normally but you carry all of your mother's genes so it's quite strange that you are so small."

"Huh, and here I thought I had my dad's genetics." Manta mumbled.

"But the question is will the two of you be alright ther by yourselves? What if the X-laws come after each of us because we are friends with Yoh? Wait did they even survive that blast?" Lyserg asked and everyone snapped out of their mini converstations and looked to him.

"That's right... They were caught in it as well, but how did you survive, Mistress Yoh?" Rio asked.

"I don't really know... Umm, I remember hitting the attack head on... Umm, Amidamaru was ripped out of my body from the force and when I lost consciousness, but nothing after that. I woke up at the bottom of the gorge and found myself to be a girl. I had thought that I was dreaming at first, but the pain from the fall told me this was real and then I thought I was in hell and that the devil was tormenting me, but then Amidamaru came and I knew this to be really, really true... Sorry I can't be of much better use."

"Hey, don't worry about it! Well, we better go, you could use more rest and we'll see you tomorrow." Horohoro said as he and Pirika give her a hug, Kororo smiled cutely at her cheek before leaving with her partner and his sister. Ren hugged his friend and gave her a small dagger since Harusame was still beinf repaired but Manta and Muso.

"Use that if you need to protect yourself, as soon as your sword is fixed, we'll spar in my villa's trianing grounds." Ren promised and Jun giggled.

"You better go easy, little brother. Yoh's not a boy anymore and let's not forget that this change all striped her of her status and she has no shamanic powers either."

"Yes I know, but at least she can keep up her physical training so if and when she goes back to being a he, HE won't be behind in HIS training." Ren pointed out and Yoh laughed and thanked them both for making her smile again. Jun hugged her and they left, Bailong ruffling her bed hair. Faust was staying in the guest house as well with Rio and his gang. Lyserg and Joco said their goodbyes, Joco cracking a few jokes that, even if they were lame, Yoh couldn't help but laugh at them. They were staying with Ren along with Horohoro and Pirika. Manta sat on the bed with Yoh and they talked about what they were going to do about school and Faust suggested binding the breasts and whereing the school sweater so no one noticed the breasts.

"No, that would become a pain for when I have to go to the bathroom and change for P.E." Yoh pointed out and Faust sighed, well that was his plan.

"Well we could bring home work packets and you can stay home and do those." Rio suggested.

"That could work, but what about the lectures? We can't risk tape recording them then and getting caught." Manta pointed out and Rio hung his head.

"Well the only other option I can think of is homeschooling." Faust said and Manta thought it over.

"That could work! This way Yoh won't get found out and stay away from Anna."

"I should go slit her throat while she's sleeping... ¡Aquella pequeña hembra! (That little bitch!)" he grumbled under his breath.

"Sorry Faust but we only speak English and Japanese..." Yoh joked softly and Faust just chuckled before he did a check up and once he was sure that she was fine, he ushered the others out of the room to let her sleep some more.

But Yoh couldn't sleep. Her mind was plagued with questions that need to be answered:

How did she survive?

Did the X-Laws survive?

What about Hao?

Why did Hao save her?

How could her father disown her like that without reason?

Did everyone agree?

Was her mother forced to agree with her father about disowning her?

Why did Anna react like that to the news?

Sighing she got up and turned on the beside lamp and grabbing her bag, reaching inside she pulled out a small bag and walked over to the desk and spilled out orange seeds that were painted two colors on both sides.

'If I remember this right, Blue means good, Red is danger, Pink is love, Black is death, White is life, Green is caustion and Purple means bad. The plain seeds mean decisions or unclear intentions.'

She scooped them into her hand and shook her fist slightly before humming a soft tune and draping a few seeds on a particular note. She blinked and looked at them.

"Be caustious for danger will come your way, but the intentions are unclear. Bad things lead to good." She mumbled looking at the seed that formed a crooked line on her desk. Green, red, plain, purple, and blue.

"I guess for now on I have to be extra careful and alert... but I hope that nothing goes wrong." She said to the tablet on the desk, Amidamaru's eyes looking at her.

_"What do yoou mean, Yoh-sama?"_ He asked.

"Something is going to happen in the future. Something dangerous and probably very bad, but there is some good that will come as well... But we don't know what. For now I'm just going to go about my daily life and wait to see what the future brings..." Yoh said as she picked up the seeds and put them in the pouch and crawled into bed, turning off the lights she said good night and was fast asleep.

__

"Sleep well, Yoh-sama."

Amidamaru said as he floated around the room inside and out, keeping gaurd while she slept...

Somewhere in a dark, smelly bar were a bunch of thieves and murderers for hire. Looking about the room, the cloacked figure spotted the ones they were looking for and sat down and dropps a bag full of jewels on the table.

"We are listening..." said one man, eyes glittering with the jewels as his partners examined them closely to make sure they were real and of high value.

"I want a whore named Yoh to be taken out. Yoh will come with me and spy on my 'visit' with her so you know what she looks like and where she's living. That way later on you can killer, but please enojy yourselves, have your way with her, just make sure that by the time they find her all that's left is nothing but bones." the person said.

"The Tribune will pass their judgement; rest assure, sir." Said the man, obviously the leader of the group.

"Good, once the job is done you will find three more bags filled with more jewels for an excellent job well done, and it's only her I want dead, anyone else is no concern of mine." They nodded their heads and he smiled as he left...

* * *

So that's just the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill Anna? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_ have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again my little lovelies!! I have been in a writing kind of mood lately so I am up-dating a bit faster than I normally do. I barely have reviews, but I am sure that some of you are just shy! Anyone and every can review, just click that button at the bottom of the screen!!

Hao: Why do you insist on telling them to review?

Beacuse if they don't review, Yoh will be stuck a s girl forever and you'll never get hot twinsest smex!! Oh and the X-Lwas will rule the world.

Hao: -gasps in horror- YOU HEARD THE WOMAN, REVIEW DAMN IT, REVIEW!!!!!

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"** Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

The months had slowly rolled by, Yoh enjoyed having a private tutor, it made learning things so much easier on her. If she got stuck, she didn't have to pretend she knew it or copy from Manta. The man they hired, was nice, he went at her pace and took the time to explain things when she need them. Amidamaru watched from the corner of the room, also learning these things. When Yoh wasn't studying, she was helping around the house, both the main and the guest house, or she was over at Ren's place training with them. In fact she was sitting out with Jun as the others had a mini shaman tournament with their ghosts. She never let it bother her that she couldn't join in, in fact she found it to be a releif, since she no longer had to hide the amount of mana she really had.

Yoh remembered when Horo confronted her on it and she told him that ever since she and Hao had been borm, she had recieved intense training that made her build up her mana to a vast amount, but because she had lacked control, unlike Hao who could handle his mana with ease, she built up damns in her mana system to block almost of it back. But with Anna's training her mana had doubled so she had to make new ones for everytime she got stronger. She had told him her fear of losing control and hurting everyone around her. It had happened once when she was a child.

Horo understood her hiding that secret from them and told the others who all agreed that she had made a wise choice to save all of it until that moment, because lord only knows what might have became of them and Dobie village. Yoh blinked out of her thoughts as Rio beat Ren, who looked rather impressed.

"Not bad, Pumpadour-brains... but can you still win again?"

"What did I miss?" Yoh asked Jun as Bailong brought them some tea.

"Thank you, Bailong... well let's see: Rio let out a new technique, which he calls the Lizard dance and I have to say it might actually rival Ren's Rapid Tempo. I think it's a counter for it in fact since it was like a dance and when Ren went for the final thrust, Rio perried his staff up and struck him in the side. pinning him to the ground and Ren's oversoul disengaged."

"Wow, that must've been impressive to wacth!" Yoh said as Ren and Rio got read for the next bout. The matches were best wo out of three and so far Rio had one point and Ren, none.

Manta rang a mini gong and the fight began again. These fights were for fun and training, it helped them perfect their fighting styles as well as effectively using their mana. Faust had even taught them how to make it seem like they were using a lot of mana when it was barely 0.3% of their maxium mana stores.

Yoh watched them carefully, aw Ren went on the offensive and Rio went on the counter defensive. They clashed well, avoiding injuring each other for reall. They all used the training weapons which were all wood so they wouldn't hurt one another. Rio jumped back and got ready to use his new technique as Ren shot into his Rapid Tempo, but he altered it at the last second, so instead of thrusting at his opponent, he spun out of the way of the perry and swung the staff around and hit Rio in the gut, knocking him to the ground and disengaging his oversoul.

"We're tied, last fight, winner fights Faust." Ren said as Rio got up and they took a quick break to sipp some water before going into the final fight, this time they were a bit more serious, it was pretty funny for Yoh to watch since Rio was so tall and Ren was so short, not as short as Manta though.

"Come on, Rio!!" Manta cheered, Yoh laughing as Joco and Horo cheered for Ren, Faust just sipped his tea, watching with glee as they both went all out, but at the last second, Rio won with a lucky move.

"And Rio's the winner!!!" Manta cheered and everyone laughed and cheered. Rio helped Ren to his feet and the normally haughty boy just shook his hand and went to go sit as Faust got up, holding a staff as well. as their fight started, Ren turned to Yoh and said:

"Anything new going on?"

"Aside from felling like I am being stalked? Nothing else... The tutor Manta hired for me is really great and Amidamaru has been watching us like a hawk. Anna came by a few times; dumping off my stuff and calling me a freak. but lucky for her I don't really care anymore. Though she did say she wanted me to live with her again, but I refused, I was not becoming her house wife again."

"Tsk, you should let Faust kill her, he can make it look like an accident or suicide..." Ren said looking hopeful.

"No Ren. She's mean and evil, but you know I have never wished harm on another person. And I refuse to start now..." Yoh said sternly as she looked at her watch.

"I better go get the stuff for dinner, Manta's family is going to paris to visit family, Manta choose to stay so that I had someone other than you guys to hang out with."

"True we do spend a lot of time training, but you have to admit it is worth it. You never know when the Shaman Fights might get called back on." Jun pointed out.

"Yea, we have to be in out best shape because you never know who you might fight next!" Horo added in before Rio sobbed and Faust walked away whistling. Faust won yet again.

"I swear that man is cheating."

"Drop it, Ren... Remember I lost to him in the prelims." Yoh said and he was right out of everyone, Yoh and Faust were the two strongest fighters.

"Fine..." he sighed. "Oh, I heard your father came to see you. What did he want?"

"He wanted me to marry some guy i knew as a kid who had a crush on me and now that I am a girl he wants me to be his wife so we can have babies... I refused and slammed the door in their faces. when my father stormed in Faust when nuts and chaced them with is guillotine-blade. But nothing to worry about. I rather be disowned than be married to that horny pig."

"Hm... Maybe i should vist your family and give them a piece of my mind..."

"If you do, leave my mom out of it. She was the only one to defend me 100% and voted for me to stay in the family, but my dad over ruled her and i was disowned..." Yoh said as she stood up, Ren was off in his thoughts after she had said that so she left him she spotted Manta anc called out to him:

"Manta, I'm going a head to get the stuff for dinner okay? I'll see you and Rio at the house!" Manta nodded his head and she left with Bailong walking her to the villa gates...

Yoh held a bag full of food in her hands as she walked down the street. Many found her to be very pretty whatwith her shoulder length dark brown hair and her brown eyes. Her figure had always been slender, even for a boy, with gentle curves and her rather ample chest made her even sexy. She'd smile at everyone, who would smile back at her and made her way to the next shop.

'Let's see, I have the beef, shrimp, salmon and chicken... I need pepers, onions and garlic. I think Mrs. Hii has a sale today, maybe I can stalk the kitchen with veggies and fuirt.' She thought, looking at the list she had made for the shopping that needed to be done. And the good thing was, Mrs. Hii's shop was next to the graveyard and just on the other side of it was Manta's house.

She was crossing the street to the shop when out of nowhere three lare men appeared, all three had a weapon and a frightening looking spirit.

"Greets Yoh. We are the Tribune; our duty is to locate, judge and punish those that our employers want killed... And you my dear, will die a rather pleasing death, though we'll be the one's satisfied with your body." Said one as they attacked. The people on the street all began screaming and running when they saw the weapons, a few calling the police.

Yoh dropped the bag of food and ran for it, pulling out the small sheath and dagger Ren gave her and the cell that Silva had given her, she made her way into the graveyard. She hit talk and it automatically called Silva.

"Silva?! Kalim!! It's Yoh!!! i need help, some guys are trying to kill me; shamanic assassins by the looks of those nasty spirits I saw-- please h--!?" She cried out as she was grabbed by the hair, the phone falling from he hand and the dagger being snatched and thrown somewhere. The ghosts in the graveyard became angry, they were trying to hurt their friend and Amidamaru took on the ghosts the three men had.

"A fast little thing isn't she?"

"Yes but not fast enough... scream all you want, honey, because bye the time they find you, you'll be dead." Laughed the second male as the third ripped her clothes to shreds.

Yoh was thrown to the floor and pinned there another held her legs open as the last one got his pants open. Yoh, seeing what was about to happen to her, screamed and struggled. but nothing helped or stopped them.

'Someone please help me!! ANIKI!!'

She cried and screamed, feeling the man get closer, but before he could even touch his length to her entrance, he had a sword sticking out of his gut, it was ripped out and his head cut off went off after the other two assassins. Yoh went limp after she was free, but she couldn't move to run away; she was in shock at almost being raped and seeing someone being killed before her very eyes. she stiffened when she felt someone touch her, but they placed something over her head and it covered her near naked form and picking her up. As her vision bled black she looked up at her rescuer only to see a frown and then nothing...

"What would have happened if I wasn't here, hmm? Well no use scolding you, you didn't know..." The person said leaving the corpses as the spirirts were all still busy with the three serpent ghosts that were invading their home. Seeing that they would not be noticed, the person turned on heel and ran off with their prize in their arms...

Keiko was sitting in her room, looking through a photo album, a very small one. In it was her at her wedding with Mikihisa and then her pregnancy with both her sons and her sons when they were born. Yoh had been curled up sleeping while Hao was cirled up, but glaring at the camera as if daring it to bother his baby brother. She would do this often: look at the small book that had the happiest days in her life in and the would wonder when did everything change.

Why had Hao been so destructive? Why did he like to hurt others? Where did he go? Was he still alive? Why wouldn't Mikihisa let her go look for him or tell her what happened? why was so harsh on Yoh all the time? Why did he disown his own son/daughter? Why did she love him? ... Did she love him?

She wiped her tears and put the book inside her travel back, the photo in the book was Hao's and Yoh's third birthday, Hao was holding Yoh steady as he blew out the candles for the both of them, she was holding them steady and smiling, that was the last time she saw Hao and the last time she was actually happy. For many years, Yoh had managed to keep a smile on her face, but could never cheer her up, she wanted her sons back and if she had to travel to hell and back, then so be it. She stood up and shut off the light in her room and climbed out of the window before snatching a horse and leaving...

* * *

Yoh: Waaaaaaaaaaah!!! I got kidnapped!!!! -runs off crying-

Hao: !!!! -jumps on Rye's desk- Who kidnapped my Yoh-chan!?

How about shutting up and waiting for the next up-date, baka-brains... -kicks Hao off her desk and goes back to work-

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill Anna? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_ have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hao: -glaring at the reviews- There still aren't enough!! Please I want to have some hot sex with my twin!!!!

-walks into to room from shower; glares at Hao- Baka!! GET OFF THE DESK!!!

Hao: Make me!!

Jeanne: ... As you wich... -destroys desk-

Hao: Ohhh.... It was not nice knowing you!!

-Growls and Jumps on Jeanne-

Hao: Hehe... This is better the TNA..... Hey Danny!! Do the warning and discliamer, your roommate's kinda busy... Ohhh Elbow Drop!!!

Danny: Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"** Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

Ren and the others were on their way back to Manta's house, since they were all having a slumber party. On the way there they were comparing everyone's cooking skills, if any.

"Well I make a mean breakfest borito!" Joco said with pride. "Scrambled eggs, chopped up pepers, onions and tomatos with sliced strips of crispy bacon and juicy sasuages!! Toped with four different cheeses, salsa, sour cream and a peice of parsley!"

"Hmm, that sounds good, maybe you can make it for us for breakfest tomorrow morning." Manta said as everyone agreed. Talking about food was making them very hungry. They were just about to cross throught the graveyard when Amidamaru and Silva popped up.

"Amidamaru-- Silva what are you doing here!?" Manta asked.

"Kalim told me that Yoh called my cell and said that she was being chased by shamanic assassins... Well we found their corpses but not Yoh... You haven't seen her have you?" Silva asked, a bit of hope shining in his face. Amidamaru nodding his agreement.

"No, not since she left to get the things for dinner..."

"Damn... this is really bad! A lot of Shamans have been showing up dead lately and the question is who's doing the killing?"

"... Show me the corpses!" Faust said as he pulled ELiza out of his caot and connected her sould to her bones. They hurried into the graveyard and over to where they bodies laid. Eliza grabbed the one that was still in tact, minus his lower head. She waited for Faust who was raising a few skeletons, apologizing to the spirits he was distubing before he cast a complex spell, at least the German made it sound complex speaking in his native tongue before the man Eliza held suddenly jerked back to life.

"What?"

"I brought back his soul and am using the skeletons to help stable it in his original body... bow hurry and ask him what needs to be asked!!" Faust then started droning on and on in German to keep the spell going Silva didn't waist a beat.

"Who are you?" Silva demanded.

"Judge..."

"Where is Yoh?" Ren asked wanting to know if his friend was alright.

"Don't know...."

"Fine, who hired you to kill her?" Rio bit out, glaring death at the man.

"Some rich man.... wears a mask and dresses like a Shinto priest..."

"That's Yoh's father!! But why would he hire these goons to kill his own child!?" Horohoro asked.

"Didn't ask... just wanted the money and to tast that girl's sweet--!!"

Faust stopped the spell not wanting to hear what the man had to say. Everyone agreed most adamently.

"Asakura-san hired these guys to kill Yoh? What on earth is going on here!?" Manta yelled out in frustration.

They looked to the spirits and asked what had happened. They told them about the men chasing Yoh, their guardian spirits attacking them and the large fight they had, Amidamaru hung his head as he admitted that he didn't see what happened after. all they knew was that by the time they subdued the three serpent spirits, the assassins were dead and Yoh was gone.

"Shit..." Lyserg muttered under his breath as he pulled out his dowsing crystal and Chloe fused with it. They concentrated on the fight that took place here and tried to see if there was something out of the ordinary, but even that turned out to be blank. "I can't see anything... I guess they planned this out to get Yoh completely alone... Let's head to Manta's and see if we can get something clearer there."

They all agreed and hurried out of the graveyard and to Manta's but when they got there the police were there and talking to Rio's gang.

"Hey!! What's going on?"

"Lady Yoh, is missing! It was on the news just a few moments ago. Some guess attacked her in the middle of the street and then nothing!!"

"What!? We just found some dead bodies coming home!!" Rio yelled and pulled on his pompadour, unsticking the gell and letting his hair fall to his back like it normally did.

"Dead bodies?!" A police officer asked.

"Yea, in the graveyard, it's a shortcut from the main street to my house, we were going to call as soon as we got in but since you are here there are three of them, though they've been butchered pretty badly..."

"Hmmm, you go check out those DBs!!! Okay, let's go inside and find out what we can about this missing girl." The officer said and they all headed inside. Silva had snuck out of this to inform the council, letting Faust know before he left...

Marco was sitting in his study, looking over reports and records that their spies had gathered over the last few months. Jeanne was completely recovered from surgery and was waiting for news on Hao. He looked up when a knock came to the door and in walked Pofe.

"Marco, sir, Nothing on Hao's whereabouts yet, but I think this might interest you more. A few days ago, Asakura Yoh was kidnapped, but the police have dicribed him to be a girl but it is his photo all over the news. So I went to local hospitals and clinics in the area of where he was kidnapped from and look at this..." He set the files down, having stolen them from the hospital.

Marco opened them and they told him all there was to know about Yoh, his illnesses, his inmune shots, everything. Up until a few months ago he was a male. Those were the original records the second file was the doctored record where it said that he was now a she. Marco's eyes narrowed at this as he looked up at Pofe.

"Can we trust this?"

"Yes, the doctor, that was documenting the false file, but up one hell of a fight for it and in the end I still got the records... Said she knows one of the councilmen from the Dobie tribe."

"Hm.... Fine. Get ready, we leave as soon as Lady Jeanne says so."

Pofe saluted and left as Marco took the files and hurried to Jeanne's room. It looked like a gaint doll house, filled with girlie things, toys and dresses. Jeanne was sitting on her bed playing with a doll that looked just like Hao, before she ripped its head off and threw it into the fireplace.

"Lady Jeanne, you may want to read these..." She took the files and read them over, frowning and looking up at Marco.

"I have an idea. Recall out last fight?"

"Yes, I was dying from my injuries."

"What if all that power somehow changed Asakura Yoh into a woman? Why doctor his original records unless something happened?"

"Yes, but I fail tosee the importance of his sex change."

"Well, Lady Jeanne, if Hao were to find out that his brother is now a woman and is completely powerless, I am sure he wouldn't be able to resist coming after him. And because the younger Asakura cannot defend himself, he would make the perfect bait for Hao." he said and she looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I am still too weak to go out myself, even if I am in my Iron Maiden. So you are captian while I rest here and bring back the younger Asakure with you. If what you say is true, Marco, then in no time at all we'll be rid of Hao's evilness once and for all. Then we can build that utopia we have always dreamed of..." She smiled happily and Marco did as well glad to know that the report put their savior in a good mood.

"As you wish, I leave Lucky here with you, my lady. Pofe, Minne, Venster and I will go and locate Asakura Yoh. From what I understand of Pofe's report, the younger Asakura was kidnapped. We shall do our best to find him before Hao does."

"Yes, go... Once he's been captured I will finally have someone to play with..." She picked up a different doll and was brushing its hair as she hummed to herself. She was after all still a child and Marco knew that as such she needed someone to play with. Bowing, he left the room to gather the others, telling Lucky that he was protecting and entertaining Jeanne until they got back with the younger Asakura...

* * *

-still mauling Jeanne-

Hao: Boy does she have issues...

Danny: Writers and edittors are a scary breed, my friend... You mess with Rye's desk it affects her writing and if her writing gets affect then her edittor gets scary and dealing with the both of them is not pleasant...

Hao: Sooooooo how long until she calms down again?

Danny: -claps hands and restores desk back to normal- Got to love Alchemy...

-Stops trying to kill Jeanne- MY DESK!!!!!! -nuzzles desk and goes back to work as if nothing happened-

Danny: And that's how you deal with a raging writer.... or give their crack... Ohhh Crack fics!! -rins off with a stake of papers-

Hao: R&R or I will burn down your house.

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill Jeanne? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_ have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello once again!! I see that you all are loving this fic!! So for my first ten reviewers: Free cookies!!!! -throws out free cookies- and as fore my other reviewers, better luck next time, but for every review i get you get a cookie as well!!

Hao: You all die from a diabetic coma if you keep eating cookies...

And you'll end up with ED if you keep screwing Yoh on my desk.

Hao: I've been meaning to ask this: Why haven't you killed us yet?

You and Yoh are my muses so if I kill you then I am stuck with Jeanne... I like Marco as long as he doesn't talk or move.... or breathe, anyway I will be stuck with the ugly plot bunnies. So be silent and get back to inspiring me!! -shakes fist in the air and pulles out pen and paper-

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"** Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

It was nice and warm; she liked warm. It was also comfy too, very comfy. She snuggled deeper into the bed and continued to sleep before it finally clicked in her mind. She bolted up right in the bed and looked around. the dark room had a gothic mideavil feel to it anc she didn't want to find out where she was. She threw the sheets off and let her feel fall to the floor before getting up, she notived her clothes were replaced with a kimono and next to her feet were a set of slippers. She put them on so she wasn't barefoot and ran to the nearest wall searching for the door out. She walked into the bathroom, a walk in closet and the balcony doors before she found the last door that led into a sitting room, she opened a door and found the hallway after walking into a few things.

'Why is it so dark!?' She thought frantically as she wandered down the halls until she tripped on something and fell, but before sh could hit the ground she landed in someone's arms.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Yoh's head shot up at the sound of the other person's voice, only to come face to face with her older twin brother. Hao's face was set in a stern frown, his perfect lips persed and turned down as his dark eyes burned into her own, his fore head creased with the frown. "Yoh?"

She snapped out of her daze, and screamed as she tried to get out of his iron-clad grip on her waist. She hit his chest and cried for him to let her go, but Hao didn't listen he let her scream and throw a tantrum until she was leaning on his shoulder, panting and feeling dizzy.

"Why?"

He snorted at the soft question and picked her up bridal style. The torches lit up as he walked passed them and turned off as soon as he was a few feet from them. The brief moments of light let Yoh see that she was indeed inside of a castle somewhere and knowing Hao it was as far as possible form Japan. Hao brought his younger twin back to the room he had given her and laid her back in bed. He set her down and pinned her when she tried to get out of the bed again.

"Hold still... You were nearly raped, so relax... I will not hurt you nor will anyone else..." He said looking at her seriously. Yoh looked back at him, searching his eyes for any hints of lying, but those brown pools just showed her how serious Hao was.

"Why did you save me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"You talk too much, go to sleep i will talk with you in the morning. And if you try to escape I will be forced to punish you. Am I clear?" Yoh pouted as she glared at him. Hao thought it was adorable, that Yoh was still so adorable, before lightly kissing her forehead and humming a familiar lullaby until Yoh was sleeping peacefully.

He sat on the bed beside her for a while longer, still humming as he looked at her feace. The body may have changed, But Yoh's face was still as cute as ever. It also caused his heart to hurt, thinking how he nearly killed his little Yoh all out of spite for his family. His father for sealing him up like that in the middle of nowhere with no food or water. His father wanted him dead, but his spirit, Fire, prevented that from happening. For years he grew bitter of his family, how they all forgot about him, even his little Yoh. But that was expected, Yoh was still too young to really remember him and he was sure his father lied somehow to keep them from looking for him. But training Yoh to fight in the shaman fights was too much! They didn't tell him that he ran the risk of dying, or killing other. Yoh was far too gentle for that. If he had never been sealed, would he have been the one they trained? Would he be the one engaged to that bitch, Anna?

Sighing, Hao got up, there was no use thinking such things when he knew that even if he wasn't sealed, Yoh would have been. And Yoh would've died, not from lack of food or water, but from being lonely, having no one to tell him good morning or good night, to comfort him when he was hurt or to make hims smile and laugh when he was sad. Yoh was his world, even if their time had been very short he had always looked out after his little brother.

'Mother as well... she cried so hard hearing that I was dead, father had found some poor orphan child and drowned him before sealing me up in that godforsaken forset... He willingly hurt that child! What if it had been Yoh!?' He got up and let the room before his anger got the best of him. All he needed now was to hurt Yoh out of anger... He walked into his room and slammed the doors shut and jumped on his bed before screaming into his pillows and punching them, imagining them to be his father's face. Jeanne's. Marco's. Everyone who made hil life hell!! He sighed when the rage died and looked at Fire, who sat in the fire place looking at his master with unfeeling eyes but the way it tilted its head, let him know that it was asking what was wrong.

"I'm fine... Yoh's sleeping and I am going to go bed now... Wake me at first light and then keep guard in Yoh's room... Good night." He removed his pancho and his jeans before pulling on a sleeping yukata, not bothering to tie it and went to sleep. He needed to clear his thoughts before seeing Yoh in the morning...

Hao woke up when Fire had awaken him at dawn before heading down the hall to wake the others. Opacho smiled at him and he picked her up as he headed down with the girls to make breakfest, letting Yoh sleep a little more.

"Good morning Hao-sama!!" Greeted Macchi as she set down her doll, Jack on the counter top and got started on make breakfest.

Mari sat Chuck down next to Jack before she pulled out a broom and began cleaning. Hao set Opacho down and she went to Macchi wanting to help cook their meals. He sat down and looked to the last girl, she was tall with long blue hair and wore jean shorts and a black tube top. Her boots ran up to her knees and were tipped with steel caps so if she kicked you it hurt, a lot.

"Are you sure it's wise to bring him here?"

"He is no long a boy, he is a she... And she saved me more times than I dare count... Jeanne almost cost me something I hold very dear." He said as she sighed, a cigarette in her mouth as she lit it up.

"Fine... So we need to do extra shopping for girl clothes and neccessities." Kanna sighed and Hao nodded, He lived with four of them so dealing with his 'new' sister.

"Breakfest is almost ready--!? Shit..." They all jumped hearinf a crash from sonewhere in the castle. Kanna ran off, one of the suits of armor following her as Chuck and Jack came to life as Macchi and MAri took off as well. Hao ran up the center stairs with Opacho on his tail, she looked around for any danger that may harm her or Hao as they they hurried down the halls. Hao growled, Fire hadn't come to him, so that mean that whatever was in thier home was with Yoh...

* * *

Yoh: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Why is everyone picking on me!!!!

Sorry!!! I can't help it!!! It was too fun to not pick on you that and I am messing with Hao too!

Hao: BITCH!!!!

Your father.

Manta: I thought it was 'your mother.'

Normally yes, but I like Yoh's mom, she's cool peoples. Now then... -pulls out a big tome- Ohhh Marco!!!!! -throws the book and grins- BOOK FIGHT!!!!!! -Throwing books with Manta and Yoh at the X-laws-

Hao: -sighs- R&R or I will burn down your house. -picks up a few books and throws them laughing when all three hit Jeanne-

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? What the hell is wrong with me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_ have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I am on a roll!!!

Hao: And it's all thanks to my evil little plot bunnies.

YOU'RE THE MASTERMIND BEHIND ALL THIS!?

Hao: Yis...

-grabs sniper rifle- DIE YOU JERK!!!!!

Hao: Eeeeeeeeeeeeek?! -runs for his life-

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"** Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

Hao ran into Yoh's room and looked around, it looked like a fight happened in here and he was sure that whoever did this had Yoh.

"Fire!!"

The Fire spirit appeared and united with Hao before he vanished to where Fire had last been and hopefully close by to where Yoh was...

Yoh struggled to get her hands and feet free, but these guys had tied her up pretty well. They were speaking french and she had no idea what they were saying.

"C'est la fille qu'Asakura-sama a voulue que nous ayons tué ? (This is the girl that Asakura-sama wanted us to kill?)"

"Une telle honte. Elle est si jolie et toujours si très jeune... (Such a shame. She's so pretty and still so young...)"

Yoh grumbled around the gag in her mouth as she finally got herself to rest on the rock they dropped her in front of and began to rub her hands on the rough edges trying to cut the ropes. The men talked and looked to be debating what to do with her, but she had a feeling that they might kill her in the end.

'Aniki (big brother)... Where are you?' She thought.

She kept rubbing her hands, wincing as the rops cut into her wrists, but she wanted to get free and try to stall for time so that way Hao could find her. She may not have remembered much about her twin but she did remember that there was always someone looking after her, even if she couldn't see them or hear them there was some there and when she ahd asked her mother about she had been told that she had, had a twin brother who drowned on their third birthday when he wandered away from their father and her mother said that it was her brother's spirit alway guiding and guarding her. But when she met her brother for the first time in 12 years she was stunned beyond words, but she knew, oh she knew that Hao was her brother and that he wasn't dead.

"Violons juste la fille et la tuons!! Au moins de cette voie sa beauté ne va pas se perdre! (Let's just rape the girl and kill her!! At least this way her beauty doesn't go to waste!)" That shout snapped her out of her thoughts of her brother and look at them with wide eyes, she saw them undoing their pants and look at her with lustful eyes and she rubbed her hands so hard and on the rock she cut the sknin on her fingers and wrists, but was able to get her hands free.

Ripping off the gag, she kicked her feet up and kit one man in the gut and punched another in the nose when they tried to pin her down.

"HAO!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she scratched another man, but they pinned her and one of them had a knife out. As he was about to drive it into her chest, Hao's voice echoed over the trees.

"Yoh close your eyes!!" She did as ordered and all that meet her ears where screams of pain and dying gurgles as something warm splashed all over her. She knew it was blood, but didn't dare open her eyes to see the mess.

Hao stood panting, his stone sword clutched in his left hand as he glared at the corpses, but then he remembered Yoh and put the weapon away and untied her ankles before picking her up and pulling her close.

"Keep your eyes closed, imoto (little sister)..." He said softly as he quickly walked out of the clearing. By the time he was at the forest's edge, Yoh was clutching his yukata tightly. He looked down at her, she had been crying silently and was shaking in fear. "Yoh? what's wrong?"

"You saved me twice... Why? Didn't you want to kill me?"

Hao stopped and sighed; he had hoped to wait until a lot later when Yoh trusted him more to tell her this, but seeing as she was still terrified of him, he might as well tell her the truth. He found a nice shaded spot and sent Fire to get the girls and have them pack up so they could move loactions since they had been found out.

"Look at me, Yoh..." He said gently, looking down at her as she sniffled and slowly looked up at him. "We are twins, identical twin brothers. I forced you out of mother first and then pushed my way out when we were born. Even back then I wanted nothing more to protect you. We were never appart except for our third birthday... It was after we had the cake, father said that he wanted to take me with him to the store so I could pick out a present for you. I agreed so readily that it must of upset father... I guess that he saw who I looked at you, how I was alway there whenever you needed someone. Even though we share a half a soul, I knew I wanted to protect you always... So when father and I left the house so I could get you that doll you always wanted, I didn't realize what father planned on doing..."

Yoh looked at him with wide brown eyes, looking for a hint of a lie or a trick but when she found none she urged him to go on so he did.

"We were walking through the woods and father found this small orphan boy who looked so close to us, he'd have been mistaken for one of us. Father promised the boy a surprise if he followed us and the boy did. But as soon as we got to a stone chair father made me sit in it and in an instant I was bound to it, trapped and sealed. There was a small river near by and father drowned the boy in it. He killed a child to hide the fact he sealed me and was hoping that I would die since I could not eat or drink water, but he didn't know about Fire, I had him with me the entire time. Fire kept me alive while i slept the last 12 years away. While I dreamt I was able to leave my body and find you and watch you... It hurt me deeply when you forgot about me and when we met up at the beginning of the Shaman Fights and you asked me who I was, i guess I let my anger for father move onto you as well and I tried to kill you, but when i realized I had hurt you, the One I promised to protect at all costs, it hurt me and I knew you saw me as a villian not a hero, an ally or a brother..."

"Aniki, you're wrong... I may not remember you well, but I remember aniki's warm hands holding mine, aniki's heart when I would sleep, and aniki's voice, soothing and relaxing... when aniki's near I am not scared... though I do get scared when you get angry... Father disowned me because of what I have become and then he wanted me to marry that perverted boy from, well my childhood..."

"Hmph, fat chance in hell!" Hao barked and Yoh flinched, but Hao calmed down and pulled her close. "I'm sorry for hurting you and I am sorry that I killed so many people in my rage... But I not apologize for protecting you."

Yoh nodded, feeling sleep all of a sudden. Hao sensing his twins fatigue began to hum and held her close, while she drifted off to sleep. Knna and the others arrived a few moments later and said nothing at Hao kept humming and Yoh slept...

Keiko sighed, she had traveled all over Japan and hoped that she had found where Yoh was living. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A moment later a tall sickly looking blonde man greeted here with a charming smile and said:

"May I help you, madam?"

"Hello, I am Asakura Keiko, Yoh's mother... May I see her please? I never wanted her to go, but her father is the head of the family and what he decides must be done..." she said sadly, she was hoping to tell this to Yoh, but the man gave a sad sigh himself and he said:

"I'ms sorry Asakura-san, but Yoh's been missing for over a week... we've been searching everywhere for her, but no one seems to know where she is and I fear that if we do find her she'll be in even more danger."

"What do you mean?"

"You're husband has hired killer to kill her and as much as it pains me to say this, she is safest where she is now rather than return here or to Izumo... We can only hope that Hao hasn't gotten his hands on her, last time he tried to kill her--hm?" He looked at her shocked face and blinked.

"Hao? as in Asakura Hao?"

"Yoh's twin brother, yes? why do you ask?"

"But-but that's impossible, Hao's been dead for the last 12 years!! He drowned when he was only three!" she cried as she started to hyperventilate, the man was quick to catch her and lead her inside. The others had gone to search for Yoh and to keep her safe, He stayed behind in case she came back and so he could research her condition to see if he could reverse it.

"Um, Asakura-san, i don't know who told you such a lie but your son, Hao is a live and has tried to kill Yoh a few times... If Hao get's his hands on her she's in grave danger... Please I know this is upsetting but it's the truth..." She looked at him with wide brown eyes before breaking down and sobbing. Why was this happening!? where did she go wrong!? The man let her cry and when she was done he led her to a guest bedroom to sleep. "I am Faust the VIII, I am also a doctor if you need anything do not hesitate to inform me, I am down stairs alright?"

"Yes, thank you Faust-san..." she said and turned on her side. He left her be and she prayed to the great spirit to protect her sons. even if Faust said it was the truth she could not believe Hao, who would fight tooth and nail to protect Yoh would try to kill him. She wanted to see her children and she wanted to understand why this was happening but unfortunately life never worked out the way you wanted it to. So all she could do was pray and wait....

* * *

Aww, Hao's as sweetheart!!

Hao: Only to my Yoh-chan!!

Yep!! Well any way next chapter's gonna be a huge time skip with a few flash backs to show what happened and I am warning you now!! _HETERO SEX_! **_BUT_**!! There will be Yaoi at the end of the this!! Since I didn't want a random Mpreg, Yoh is gonna have a baby while still a girl so that way when he turns back to normal he and Hao can have all the hot buttsmex they want!!! So please do not get mad if you don't like this!!!

Hao: R&R or I will burn down your house.

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? What the hell is wrong with me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_ have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY!!! CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!! I heard some complaints that the fic was boring or weak. For those of you who said it was weak or boring: Why are you still here? Other's like it and want me to continue so bye!! And if you comment was for the chaprer, yes I admit it was weak, but I had to get the explanition in there somewhere because then this chapter wouldn't have made much sense.

Hao: Can I set the flamers on fire?

I rather douse them with water.... go ahead... -gets back to writing-

Hao: YES!!!

Yoh: Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Screamed Horohoro as he punched a nearby tree. Pirika and Tamera, who had joined them when they went to Izumo looking for Yoh, both looked at him worriedly. It had deen 1 year since Yoh's disappearance, they found no hide or hair of her since she went missing. Lyserg was trying his best to pinpoint her location, but with out her mana or Amidamaru near her they couldn't find her.

"Horo-san, I could try to find out where she is..." Tammy said as he looked at her with pleading and tired eyes. They were in a mountian village covered in snow so Pirika and Horohoro were at home, Tammy was bundled up like a fat yeti.

He led them back down the path to their temporary hut and Tammy under unbundled herself for puling out her weigi board. Conchi and Ponchi both jumped into it as she let the board guide her hand over the spirit map she got from Faust. Horohoro watched carefully as Pirika got started on dinner. They would be moving soon to another loaction to look for Yoh if they couldn't find her here.

"Huh!?"

"What is it, Tammy?" Horo asked as she looked at the bored with wide eyes.

"I-I don't- I don't understand... It says that Yoh's close by but we searched everywhere!"

"What!? Kororo, let's go!!" He grabbed his snowboard and ran out the hut before either girl could call him back or join him.

There hut was near the summet of the mountain, so he jumped onto his board and went down, Kororo uniting with it and guided him down the mountian with ease...

Hao was not please in the least, for the last year now he had been moving from place to place because there were people coming after either him (the X-laws) or Yoh (assassins). Now normally this wouldn't bother him, he liked a good game of hide and seek, but ever since Yoh got pregnant, it was like moths to a bonfire! THey traveled from place to place, stopping at clinics along the way to make sure that the baby and Yoh were fine, but left the next day since their paper trail was getting them into a lot of trouble.

"Hao...." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yoh, who was laying in bed covered in thick fur blankets to keep her warm from the mountain's cold air.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Are Macchi, Mari and Kanna okay?"

"They're fine, Opacho's going to bring you some food soon..." Hao said softly. Kanna had been right, keeping Yoh with them was a lot more trouble than he barginned for but he was not about to abandon his twin or his baby. Thinking back to how this all happened was like being pimp slapped by a monkey, he hadn't been thinking at all...

**_// They had moved from Hao's mansion in south Africa to one of Kanna's villas in India. She wouldn't admit it but she came from a rich family. Yoh had been complaining of stomache aches and that it wasn't a period, in fact she never got one. This worried them so as soon as they settled in Mari went out to get a doctor for Yoh. When she came back he was shocked to see the woman. Her hair was as red as blood with bangs darker than night and her eyes glowed a bright green that she seemed inhuman. She had heard about Yoh's condition from Mari when she was explaining it to the doctor at the local clinic and offered to help. Hao glared at her and inspected her bag and items before even letting her see his little Yoh._**

**_"Is this the child? This is not her original form... this was brought on by powerful magic not of this world."_**

**_"What? How can you tell that!?" Hao demaned._**

**_"Because I, myself am not human or is it normal for a woman to have 8 tails?" She asked pulling her hair over her shoulder and shaking said appendages._**

**_"What are you?"_**

**_"A god, a very bored one at that... Now relax I will not harm this child, get out and let me work."_**

**_Hao made to protect, but she flicked one finger and he was suddenly in the library with the others and they looked at him in shock. He got pissed and ran back up to the room just to end up back in the library. It took him 3 more tries before he finally stayed sitting in the library crusing the gods and messing with humans for fun and few other things like that. Macchi and Mari were concerned for him as Kanna was looking at the ceiling wandering what the doctor was doing._**

**_When a few hours had passed and the woman came out of the room Hao demanded to know what was wrong with Yoh._**

**_"Well since that body is not his orginal body, its causing him a lot of pain and its also making him very tired and weak. I gave him some medicines to help him adjust better to the body, but I think something else may be wrong, but it is only something YOU can fix. But I suggest you use protection. I will come find you when his condtion changes." she said ominously and left him with a list of things that Yoh would need to feel better..._**

**_A few days had gone by and Hao was slowly losing his mind. Yoh was looking very pretty and he smelled even better, but he was sure it wasn't the bath oils he got her because they smelt gross to him. Kanna figured something was up because Hao was agitated beyond hell and the way he was looking at Yoh was anything but innocent. One day, she took the girls and Opacho out, saying something about doing extra shopping. This left Hao and Yoh alone in the villa and Yoh suddenly fet dread, but for some odd reason she felt excited about it as well._**

**_'Okay.... I will never make fun of demons ever again...' Yoh thought as she played superspy to avoid being caught by Hao, which didn't work too well in her case._**

**_~~~HETERO SEX~~~_**

**_Yoh jumped when someone breathed right in her ear and she screamed in surprise. Turning around to punch her attacker, Yoh hit Hao square in the jaw, but it didn't bother the older twin. He just smirked down at her and picked her up over his shoulder._**

**_"Gah!? Hao!! PUT ME DOWN!!!"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Aniki!!!" She growled and hit him on his back and even bit his pancho. Never mess with Hao's pancho. But Hao ignored this as she pulled on his hair next and he laughed as she finally gave up and grumbled about evil older siblings and wanting to bury him in snow. Hao just walked into his room and tossed Hao on to the bed and pulled off his pancho followed buy his glaves and boots, he undid his pants but didn't take them off just yet._**

**_"H-Hao?! Wh-what are you doing!?" She asked frightened when he leaned over her and blew softly into her ear._**

**_"Relax... I promise I won't hurt you. Just let me do this..."_**

**_"B-But Hao... I'm-I'm scared... It's not right--?"_**

**_"Father lied to everyone about my death, he killed a child who did nothing wrong, and he's sent countless assassins after you to kill you. That is not right. This my be abnormal but love is never wrong, Yoh... So be a good girl and let me show you how much you mean to me." Hao said softly in her ear, slowly undoing the obi and opening the sleeping yukata she wore to bed._**

**_She whimpered as she felt his surprisingly cold hands graze her stomach, before moaning softly as Hao kissed down her neck and over her heart before leaning back up to kiss her on the lips. It was soft and chaste, no lust or desire, just pure gentle love. Yoh soon melted into Hao's hands as he moved them from her stomach up to her chest, gentle grazing her breasts and pushing the sky blue material off her shoulders and then laying down on her body as she buried her soft hands into his long hair._**

**_"H-Hao..."_**

**_"Shh, Yoh, relax, I'll teach you..." He said sensing the fear bubble up in Yoh once more._**

**_He kissed her lips and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yoh hestantly opened her mouth and Hao slowly slip is tongue in, not wanting to scare her or have her bite it either. The kiss was lazy, loving and a small preview as to what their bodies would be doing shortly. Hao took this time to strip Yoh completely, tearing off the panties she was wearing since he didn't want to break the kiss. Once she was completely naked for his eyes to see he pulled back slowly and looked down at her. she was beautiful, her pale skin was now a nice pink due to her embarrassment and arousal and her lips were swollen from the kisses they shared. He smiled and pulled his hair up and tied a small sting in it to keep it out of the way, making him look like a brown haired Amidamaru._**

**_"Heh, aniki looks like Amidamaru!" Yoh giggled and Hao gave her a mock glare before dropping down on her and taking her right nipple into his mouth, teasing the sensitive little nub with soft licks and gentle sucking. Yoh squealed in shock at first, but soon moaned as he massaged the mounds of flesh gently. The gentle massages left trails of electricity trail up to her brain and down her spine and into areas of her body she didn't know about._**

**_"H-Hao!! I-I'm... so-sorry..."_**

**_"Hm?"_**

**_"I-I'm wet... there..." she pionted down at her groin and he blinked before he blushed realizing what she was talking about._**

**_"Yoh, relax... You did nothing wrong it's just a normal reaction for a girl since they are made differently from boys... Now the next part's going to hurt, but do you trust me?"_**

**_"Yes... but I'm still scared."_**

**_"That's alright, just hold onto me and take deep breathes..." Hao said as she slowly spread her legs open, and then pulled off his pants and boxers, before lining up with her forbidden garden._**

**_Yoh whimpered and Hao, pulled her into a soft kiss as he pushed in slowly, he was big, that much was a given, but it hurt so much! Yoh sobbed as Hao finally got the tip in her hymen was broken and her virginy gone. But Hao stopped once the tip was in and waited. He looked down and could see the blood, but it soon stopped flowing out. He looked back up at Yoh who was biting her lip harshly._**

**_"Yoh, stop that!" He scolded softly pinching a cheek to get her to release her lip. It was bruised and small specks of blood surfaced. He licked her lip to sooth the pain she inflicted on herself and told her not to do it again._**

**_"Hao, it hurts!"_**

**_"I know, but I have to get inside... Just hold onto me tightly... I'm going all the way in now..." She nodded and pulled him hard against her, squishing her breasts on his cest. Hao would never tell her that girls grossed him out, but seeing that it was Yoh who was the girl, he could care less. He talked softly in her ear and thrust in slowly, starting a slow motion, making sure to push in a bit further into her everytime._**

**_By the time he was in her completely she had gotten use to the motion and the pain had subsided so the pleasure was all she could fell. Hao took this as a good sign and set a medium pass. Moaning and panting soon filled the room and Hao smiled to homself, he was causing Yoh this pleasure, not anyone else, just him. And Yoh felt great!_**

**_"Ha-Hao!!! More!!" HE smirked and picked up the pace. Yoh screamed in pleasure spurring him on to go faster and deeper. Hao leaned up on his hands as Yoh held his upper arms, their lower bodies moving in sync. The pace was no longer genlte but now it was lustful and full of desire. Yoh could feel a coil in her gut and it felt like it would snap if this kept up so she tried to warn Hao, but it was too late, she came._**

**_"Hao... I-I-- Ahhh!! HAO!!!!"_**

**_"God, Yoh!!" They climaxed at the same time and Hao held himself up as to not crush her with semi-dead weight. Looking down at her he smiled, her eyes closed as her face was a lovely rose, sweat matted hair clinging to her face and her soft lips muttering his name over and over. The sight alone made him hard again and Yoh looked at him with a questioning gaze before the lust came back and they went at it again..._**

**_By the time Kanna and the others got bcak from shopping Hao was sitting on the sofa with a bright red hand print on his face while his hair was soaking wet._**

**_"Please tell me you didn't try to jump your sister in the shower?" Kanna sighed._**

**_"Fine I won't say it."_**

**_"But isn't that kinda agains the rules? sleeping with your own sister?" Macchi asked._**

**_"Since when have I ever followed the norm?" Hao asked them darkly and they quickly dropped the subject..._**

**_This kept happening for a few more weeks until one morning Yoh literally threw him off the bed and ran into the bathroom to empty out her stomach. Hao was shocked at first before the doctor's words echoed back into his head._**

**_"Son of a bitch..." He groaned before going to check on Yoh. By the time the morning sickness had subsided the woman was ther in the room a smug grin on her face._**

**_"Forgot the protection didn't you? All well, now then: Yoh, on the bed and Hao, get out." He glared at her and she sent him out again using her powers. He cursed and muttered about gods and the girls just rolled their eyes. You'd think he'd learn after 5 tries, all well._**

**_"Hao-sama, will Yoh-sama be alright?" Opacho asked him sitting in his lap and he smiled at her._**

**_"Well if the doctor says so. She did treat him the last time... Who knows you might have a little brother or sister soon."_**

**_"Really!? Then can I call you chichi (daddy) now?"_**

**_"I have been trying to get you to do that for years, Opacho..." He groaned and nodded anyway as she smiled and hugged him tightly._**

**_"Hao? Yoh's pregnant. Now unfortunately not until the baby is due, he can't change back and also since this form is not normal he'll attract a lot of problems."_**

**_"What kind of problems?"_**

**_"Well for instance, those assassins out in the garden and those white robed weirdos are after him but also the body he has is one of my creations... So in other words it's my fault he's a woman now."_**

**_"You did this?"_**

**_"Not intentionally... When Yoh's mana and that creepy girl's mana clashed it formed a rip in the time and space continuum and well one of dolls I was making for a couple who wanted a daughter slipped into the hole and since Yoh was hit by the mana, the his body switched with the doll's."_**

**_"You have got to be kidding."_**

**_"I'm insane, but I never joke around." she said seriously._**

**_"You better get rid of those annoyances before moving... Because if those white suited weirdos get their hands on Hao, there's no telling what they might do to him or the baby he's carrying. I will come find you again when the time is right... Here make sure Yoh wears it at all times..."_**

**_"Huh? What is it?"_**

**_"A talisman made from my fangs... We cat gods are very strong now if you don't mind I better go before I end up captured as well. I have no power here, but if you ever make it to the spirit plan, then looking me up." with that she was gone. Hao growled and sent out the others as he and Opacho went to get Yoh ready to leave._**

**_'Great, leave it to the gods to screw up something like this, but then again it was an accident... I hope.' he thought as they got to Yoh's room...//_**

"Hao?"

"What is it?"

"Um... my water broke and..." she didn't finish when pain hit her and she screamed. Hao was at her side in a second. Mari and Macchi got towels and hot water as Kanna sent her spirit to the town clinic to find the doctor. Opacho brought Hao a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth and he wiped Yoh down as Mari and Macchi got ready for dilivering a baby.

"Nine months sure as hell fly fast... You are lucky I did my best to hide Yoh as best I could for the last nine months."

"Thanks... Yoh, are you alright?"

"It hurts!!"

"Okay, Yoh listen to me. I am going to nump your sides and back, but you will feel the oain of the baby coming out. I can't numb you completely with out risking your life and the baby."

"Okay... Hao..." She whined as Hao got behind her and the woman got her set up.

"You four get out... someone will be crashing the party soon."

"Who the hell are you order me around?" Kanna growled.

"Raven, the goddess of children and if you want your master's child to be brought out safely then get out, I can't concentrate with others looking over my shoulder and I need you out front to guard this place since I can't hide while dilevering!"

"Just do as she says... as soon as Yoh and the baby are cleared, I'll join you out front."

"Yes, Hao-sama..." Kanna said dejectedly, but she knew it was true during child birth the midwife couldn't be distracted or the baby and the wife could both die. She picked up Opacho and they went out side. Opacho stayed in the front room her lamb spirit creating a barrior of sorts around the room Yoh and the other two where in while Kanna, Mari and Macchi stood out front their spirits active and ready for a fight if needed.

"Hey, look!!" Mari pointed at something zooming out of the trees and fly off a curved snow slope.

"Ah, great it's that boarder kid that thinks he's gonna be king."

"Heh, you have to admit he's got determination to make it to the finals." Kanna said as they saw him get closer...

Horo was about to give up and go back to the hut when he felt a shift in mana and for a moment, jus the briefest of moment's he felt Yoh's mana. Then he heard a scream and he was woried that it might have been Yoh. Hurrying down the mountain as fast as his skills and Kororo would allow him he shot off a snowmade ramp and found a hut he had never seen there before and once he landed he made his way over to it only to find Hao's little posse.

"Tsk... where's Yoh?" he demanded.

"Busy... why not go back home and build a snowman like a good little boy?" Macchi jeered and Horo glared at her, his snowboard icing over and forming spikes as he glared at them.

"If you won't tell me then I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"You'd actually hit a girl!?"

"If she was being a bitch and not telling me what I want to hear!!"

"I already told you!! She's busy!!" Macchi growled in annoyance.

"Forget it Macchi, our best bet is to beat him into submission, just long enough for that crazy woman, Raven to deliver the baby." Kanna said stubbing out her cigarette as she and the other two got into fighting positions.

Horo dove at them and they went on the counter-defensive...

Kanna cursed as she fel to her knees, her spirit armor was frozen solid and she could get him out. Mari and Macchi were shivering from being bruied under a mountain of snow. Horo stood panting, his dark blue eyes glowing brightly with his mana and he looked pissed.

"We've been at this for a few hours now, get out of my way or I will be forced to bury you again..." He warned them.

"No--?" They all hit the deck when Hao was sent flying out of the house with Opacho and Raven. THe house was destroyed as Marco stood with Yoh in his arms and the baby in Yoh's arms.

"Heh! Looks like we have what you want Hao!! And what's more there's a cute little baby girl... I'm sure Lady Jeanne will like playing with her!! She's like a little doll!!" Marco jeered before he vanished with his captives.

"MARCO!!!!!" Hao raored as he unburied himself from the debris. Pissed could not discribe the anger Hao was feeling as he watched his lover and child vanish before his eyes...

* * *

Okay, here's the part where I run away screaming like a litte girl... !!!!!!!!!

Hao: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!! COME FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!!!

But I'm a girl!!!! I don't do guy things!!! -lying like a dog-

Hao: RYE!!!!!!!!!

Ren: While Hao murders the writer I will do the ending... R&R or I will kill you in your sleep.

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	8. Chapter 8

HOLY CRAP!!! Okay!! I know you are all upset about the cliffhanger!! But if you kill me I can't up-date!!!!

Hao: Why should we believe you? -narrows eyes and glares darkly-

Because if you kill me Jeanne wins and Marco gets to do lord-knows-what to Yoh and the baby.

Hao: Fine.... -backs off-

Good now give me a bit and I will get it done...

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

Raven was pissed that was obvious, but she looked calm compared to HAo who was right now pacing back and forth. Macchi had helped clean up the woulds they had gotten and even treated Horohoro before sitting silently waiting for orders. Kanna held Opacho as they watched Hao think, but seeing as his anger was clouding his vision he stopped and sat on the floor like a child that was just scold by their parents.

"Damn it... the X-laws have Yoh. Raven can we find him or are you still blocking him?"

"You can find him, believe me, it'll be easy if you have someone who's good a finding things."

"Lyserg!!" Horo yelled and then slapped a hand over his mouth before he cleared his throat and said. "Lyserg, he can pinpoint Yoh now with his dousing skills... but i doubt that he'll help you, Hao."

"Did he ever stop to think that I wasn't the one who killed his parents?"

"What do--?"

"Nows not the time, I am going to look for my lover and my child." Hao snapped getting up, the girls getting up as well.

"Just wait!! Yoh's just given birth right? they can't hurt him until he's healed and they won't hurt the baby because Yoh will get vicious if you attempt to get near his child." Horohoro explained.

"Fine..."

"Thanks, trust me; we'll get him back but first..." Horo pulled out a cell similar to the one Silva gave Yoh and called someone. "Ren? Stop yelling and let me speak!! I found Yoh--!? BUT THE X-LAWS TOOK HER AND HER BABY!!!!.... Uh... Ren? Call the others and have them meet back at Manta's; I'm also bring home extras. tell everyone they are not allowed to attack when we walk through the door." With that he hung up before Ren had chance to screama and demand to know what was going on.

"Then let's get you sister and the pink haired girl."

"Right... So you've been the one protecting Yoh from your dad--"

"He is not our father... sealing me and killing that child... all because he feared the control I had. But Yoh's was even scarier."

"Yea, that attack would've killed the X-laws without a doubt."

"It may have upset him later, but it would have been worth it if they did die... fucking bastards; especially Marco..." Hao growled as the made their way to the hut. Pirika and Tammy were outside and seeing Hao, Tammy and Conchi formed a crossbow out of her weigi board. But Horo told her not to kill him, at least not yet anyways. Hao glared at the back of his head as Raven told her that killing the father of Yoh's baby was not an option unless Yoh approved of it. So Hao was safe.... for now anyways....

Back in Tokyo, at the airport. Faust and Keiko were waiting for the others. The Taos, upon hearing about Yoh's sudden sex change and disappearance immediately provided money and means of travel for their children and their friends. They traveled all over in separate teams. Horo, Pirika and Tamera where on team and they searched all over Russia, Korea, Germany and England while Joco, Rio and Jun with Bailong, searched all over China, India and the rest of Europe. Manta, Lyserg, and Silva had the Americas and Canada, Ren had all the other areas that they missed, Australia, Iceland, Greenland and anywehre else in between that they missed. But each time they got nothing, some hints hear or there, but otherwise noothing at all. Silva had gone to see his frind Topaz, but found out she had been attacked and killed by some military guy in white and he had stolen some records. The only military pricks Silva knew that wore white were the X-laws.

Faust straighted up when he saw a familiar pointy head and he waced Ren over to him. The short boy ran over to him and asked if the others where there yet and then blinked seeing a woman he had never met before standing there.

"Um, who are you?" He asked trying not to be rude or nasty.

"I'm Asakura Keiko, Hao and Yoh's mother..." she said with a forced smile. Ren figured that there was more to this, but Faust made a face that said clearly to wait for later. They waited around a bit more before Manta's and Joco's team walked over to them with their things slung over their shoulders Manta had Amidamaru and Muso trailing behind him, they looked so miserable and the others weren't any better looking either.

"Hey Faust! Oh, Mrs. Asakura what are you doing here?"

"I cam looking for Yoh to bring her home, but she went missing and I have been waiting here with Mr. Faust for news on her whereabouts... My husband has gone mad and I fear that Yoh's in more danger than before... If only Hao was he, he'd protect Yoh."

"Well I'm glad to know you missed me, mother." Every jumped at the sudden voice and Keiko's head shot up as she staired at the 16 year old Hao. Hie hair fell to his knees and he wore his usual pancho, jeans, boots, gloves and his star earrings. He smiled at her, but it was somewhat soured by bitter memories and the most recent event.

"Hao!!" Lyserg growled and made to attack, but Raven caught him and held him off the floor with a look of amusement as she tried to get out of her hold and back on the ground.

"Well I take it that you all want to kill Hao... well I can't let you do that. Now is there a place where we can all fit comforably so we can explain to each other what is happening? And you, nercomancer, i may need your help getting Yoh his body back." Raven said cooly and set Lyserg down as he glared at her, but made no further attempts to break Hao's face.

It took them a while to get to Manta's house, the Shaman Fights had been called back on and everyone who was a fighter had to fight. They waisted no time in beating their oppents, without killing them. Once they were at Manta's and no one's oracle pager was going off, they sighed and walked into the house only to glare at Anna and Mikihisa sitting on the sofa as if they own the place. Keiko glared at her husband and then at Anna having heard from Faust what she had done to Yoh when she had first come back from seeing them.

"What are you doing here Anna!? I thought I made it clear that you were no longer welcomed here after what you did to Yoh! She needed your help and you not only kicked her out but attacked her and told to go die!!!" Manta yelled as he pointed at her. Now that Yoh was no longer with Anna there was no need to be scared of her.

"I'm here because MY FIANCE is missing, you fucking midget."

Faust glared at her and said rather smugly in German.

"Es gibt kein Bedürfnis, mit einer Schlampe wie sie zu sprechen, ich bin sicher, dass sie Ihre Männer Frau Asakura heimlich bumst. Und Kinder wie sie leben nicht lange, wo ich davon bin, enden sie gewöhnlich tot oder in einem brothal. Aber das ist wirklich erstaunlich, den sich eine Schlampe wie sie noch selbst als die zukünftige Königin der Schamanen einbilden kann. Wenn sie aufrichtig Königin sein wollte, würde sie kämpfen, anstatt Yoh einzusenden, um es für sie zu tun. (There is no need to speak to a slut like her, I am sure she is secretly fucking your husbands Mrs. Asakura. And children like her do not live long where I am from they usually end up dead or in a brothal. But it's amazing really, that a slut like her can still fancy herself as the future Queen of the Shamans. If she truly wanted to be queen she'd fight instead of sending in Yoh to do it for her.)"

Raven snickered and then laughed openly at the insults that flew out of his mouth.

"Sie, mein Freund, sind schlecht. Aber es ist wahr, was Sie, die Raumgeruche wie Geschlecht sprechen, und wenn ich richtig bin, ist sie nur vierzehn der ist Vergewaltigung, ist es nicht? (You, my friend, are evil. But it is true what you speak, the room smells like sex and if I am correct, she is only fourteen that is rape is it not?)" Raven said right back and Faust nodded, a look of glee in his sickly face.

"Okay what the hell did you two just say?" Ren growled and Raven just smiled and pointed to them.

"Is it normal in this world for people to come into other's houses when they are not invited?"

"Is it normal for sluts to act like a normal person?" Anna bit out.

"Last I checked, little bitch, I was married to each and every single last one of those men. 23 husbands to be exact, but unfortunately they never make passed the honeymoon..." she snapped back indicating the necklace she made out of her weding bands.

"Where is Yoh!?" Mikihisa demanded.

"Wouldn't you just LOVE to know, father?"

Everyone stepped out of the way so Hao and Mikihisa could see each other.

"No... you're- you can't be here!! I SEALED YOU AWAY!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!!" Mikihisa screamed at him.

"What?!" Keiko looked from Hao to her husband and he slapped a hand on his mouth, but glared as Hao smiled smuggly.

"Yes, father, why not tell mother what really happened the day I 'died'; I'm sure it'll be interesting to watch..." Hao grinned as Mikihisa glared and bit his tongue to keep from lashing out.

"Mikihiha?"

"Hmph, maybe i should have drowned you instead of that orphan." He spit out, shocking everyone and Hao just glared. "Maybe it should've been Yoh, he was nothing but a disappointment to the family and then to be turned into a woman? What a disgrace!!" Mikihisa snapped and Hao large darkly at him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" Manta roared and Muso and Amidamaru forced the two shamans out of the house as Hao patted his father's shoulder and said:

"It was nice talking to you, old man!!" He let the smile drop once Mikihisa and Anna where gone and looked at the group. "Shall me?" he asked.

They all sat down, after getting rid of the sofa that Mikihisa and Anna where on before they explained to each other what was going on...

Meanwhile, at the Babylionian temple; Yoh sat, locked up in a room, with her baby in her arms. She glared at anyone who came in, be it a servant, one of the X-laws or a sage to check on her condtion. she only drank water and refused to eat, but when the doctor reminded her about the baby, she forcefully at her meals.

"You look so miserable... Don't worry this is all temporary. When Lady Jeanne is crowned Shaman Queen, then I'll let you out of this cell... But when I let you out, you be pregnant with my child and I'm sure Hao would love to hear that great news!" Marco said from the other side of the door. Yoh threw a book at the door and he left laughing.

Yoh calmed down hearing her daughter crying and she held her tight. "Shh, Mia, shh... your father will come save us... I know he can..." She said softly, rocking the baby to sleep.

'Hao, please hurry...' she thought before drifting off to sleep as well...

* * *

Okay, here's it is!! The next up-date!! So don't kill me yet!!!

Hao: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!

Not this again!!! -runs off screaming-

Hao: RYE!!!!!! -chasing her down with her own battle axe-

Ren: While Hao murders the writer I will do the ending... R&R or I will kill you in your sleep.

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	9. Chapter 9

Uwah!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!

Hao: DIE!!!!!!! -raises axe and is about to strick-

Raven: Night-night! -sedates Hao- There now get out from under the bed and write before he wakes up and tries to kill you again.

Hai... -crawls out from under her bed- Don't look at me like that!! If you had Hao trying to kill you, d do the sam e if not you'd hug a tree for dear life!!

Raven: At lleast you admit you get scared of Hao. Normally he's running away from you. -snickers-

Oh do shut up.... -starts writing-

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

Yoh jerked awake hearing the door to the room open and glared at Jeanne as she walked in. Her eyes lit up seeing Hao's daughter and she walked over to Yoh, intending to pick her up, but Yoh slapped her hands away and growled at her. She looked at her with shocked eyes and then turned to Marco, confused as to why Yoh, a sweet person, had hit her.

"It's the maternal instincts, Little Yoh, feels that you will hurt the baby and thus will not let you near her."

"But I just want to hold her. She looks so tiny and so cute!" Jeanne said softly. Yoh glared even darker at her.

"I may not have my powers or my body, but I know a lair when I see one and you are lying! You will hurt my child and I will not premmit as long as I am breathing!!" Yoh snarled.

"Marco!!" Jeanne called and the blonde walked into the room. Yoh placed Mia on the bed and surrounded her with the pillows so she wouldn't get cold or roll off the bed as she got ready to fight tooth and nail for her child.

"Aw, this is cute, Little Yoh's finally got a back bone..."

"Your mother." Yoh spit out making Marco glare fiercely at him. Jeanne stepped back as Marco moved over to Yoh.

Yoh kicked him in the shin and then kneed him in the face when he curled up to grab his abused leg. He fell back, his glasses cracked from te force of Yoh's knee. Jeanne glared and called her spirit, Shamash. The spirit smacked Yoh into the wall as Jeanne walked over marco and grabbed the baby cradling it in her hands and smiled at it.

Mia sensing the danger around her, began crying loudly for her mother's warmth and protection. Yoh got up hearing her baby's cries but Jeanne shaking the baby.

"Stop!! You'll kill her!!" She cried and grabbed her child from the girl and pulled her close. Mia was scared and was crying louder than before.

"Make that little doll shut up!!"

"Mia is not a doll, you crazy girl!!" Yoh yelled at her before rocking Mia softly, humming soothingly to her. She eventually calmed down and settled for small sniffles as Yoh glared at Jeanne.

"My daughter is not your doll and neither am I! If you want a doll then play with Marco!! i'm sure he'd look CUTE in a pink frilly dress!!" She snapped at her.

"Tsk... Marco have the sages look after Hao's brat and feel free to educate Yoh-chan on how she should respect the future Shaman Queen; I have a fight to go to." She said just as her oracle pager went off and Marco nodded.

"Let's see how tough you are when I have your child..." Marco said as his angel appeared and grabbed the bundle and took it somewhere. Yoh screamed and tried to go after it but Marco grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. She fell onto the fllor and glared up at him, and he kicked her in the gut, hard.

"Behave and your child lives, misbehave and I will have her chopped up into tiny pieces and sent to Hao as a birthday gift." He smiled sadistically at her and she looked up in horror at his serious face...

At the Oyamada's: Raven had just filling in the gaps that everyone had been missing and now Rio was piecing it all together.

"So you're saying that when Mistress Yoh's mana and Jeanne's mana clashed a rip formed and your doll slipped through and fused with his body instead, making him into a girl? Then where is Master Yoh's body?"

"In my realm... But in order to change him back, I need to either take him there and do it or I need a lot of mana and a necromancer."

"A body swap?"

"Not really more like a soul swap. The body back home is empty but if we take Yoh's soul out of the doll's body and put it back into his own, he'll recover and make it. But if he stays in that other body any longer, he's as good as dead." Raven clarified, rubbing her temples and muttering things about human's lacking intellegence.

"Fine then, since all this mess began with that fight with Jeanne and now the bitch has Yoh, we better--!?"

"It'm my oracle pager..." Hao said

"Mine too..." Raven looked down at hers and then looked up at Hao.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Hao said looking at her as well.

"Guess I am not the only bored one around here... let's go, bugger, the faster we get this over with the faster we can find Yoh and get him back to normal... and no worries I have a limited amount of Mana so this should be an easy win for you, but my skills are par to none." She smiled as she dragged him off to where their fight was to be. The others followed knowing that wherever Hao got into a fight, Jeanne was sure to come...

Marco hit the wall and glared at Yoh who had been chained to a wall and was naked as the day she was born. She had a black eye and her face was swollen from being hit. Bruises and cuts littered her body as a trail of semen dripped out of her entrance and down her legs. She spit some blood on the floor and glared death at the blonde haired bastard.

"Still got some fight in you, huh?"

"Fuck off."

"Ohh, such a flithy mouth I should wash it out with soap."

Yoh glared at him with her one good eye and snarled. Screw everything she had ever been taught and fuck her morals, this bastard touched her and made her feel disgusting and to top it off he kept threatening her child if she fought him too much!

'If I ever get my body back and my powers I'll make an exception just for him...' She thought darkly as he got up and walked over to her, grabbing her breasts and squeezing hard before slamming back into her, tearing some of the flesh.

"Aaagh!?"

"How does it feel slut? Being fucked by your brother and now a total stranger? Hmm? I bet it feels good..."

"You mother is a cock-sucking whore in hell!!! Get out of me this instant!!"

"Fine..." he pulled out and walked over to the cradle sitting in the corner of the room and aimed his gun at Mia.

"NO!!!! DON'T!!"

"Then what does the slut say?"

"Master... please gimme your cock..." she hug her head, feeling ill at having to say suck a thing. But before Marco could continue Minne walked in and said:

"Hao's fighting, Jeanne wants to kill him when he's weak enough."

"Fine... get the slut and the child ready to go... and if Yoh fights back, kill the baby."

"Yes, sir..."

Marco smirked and kissed Yoh before, tucking himself back into his pants and leaving...

Yoh was held by her hair and left arm by Marco as Lucky carried a baskest with Mia in it. Jeanne was in side of her Iron Maiden as they got ready to leave for the battle field.

"When we get there, be sure to put on a good show for your brother, slut..." Marco purred and Yoh cried.

It took an instant with their combined mana to teleport the group to the fighting grounds and they watched as Hao fought with an unfamiliar shaman...

"Remember there is to be no killing of the oppent, if you kill anyone you are immediately kicked out of the fights." Silva called, being an offical from the Dobie council. They got the okay and Hao dodged the red head as she miled at him. she had knives in her hands that came out of nowhere.

"Think fast, Hao. They're here..." She said, swinging at him. He blocked with his sword and then thrust it at her shoulder, nicking the flesh and making her flater for a second.

"Fire!!"

"Hmm, Syrus!!"

The Spirit of fire united with Hao and a bird like creature appeared and fused with Raven, giving her wings.

**"Now, let's go!!"** She shouted bomb diving him and picking him up by his pancho. Hao glared at her. **"Relax, you'll win, I'm just bying time for the others to notice hat Yoh's here, but if you look your rage will blind you and it may cost you your brother and your daughter."**

Hao looked to where she had indicated with her wings and seeing Yoh's battered state he could only guess the extent of it all.

**"Jeanne is mine."** Raven said. **"I owe her for killing my last husband. You can have Marco... raping Yoh so soon after child birth... she's probably torn and bleeding a lot..."**

Hao growled and got out of her grip. He landed on the ground and Raven smirked before it went to shock when she hit her with a wave of fire. He hit the ground and her oversoul disengaged, ending the fight. she lay there stunned before she started laughing and sat up.

"That was the most fun I have had in a while! I like this world, but I hate having limited magic use..." she said standing up. "Wouldn't you agree, Jeanne, Goddess of Discord?"

"Tsk, so you are still alive, Raven, Goddess of Fertility and Children?" Jeanne spit out glaring at the woman.

Everyone looked to the cliff where the X-laws were standing and gasped. Yoh was badly hurt from what they could see and they had no idea where the baby was.

"YOH!?" Manta cried out.

"Stay back Manta!!" Silva called. "Jeanne!! You broke the new rules!! You were not suppose to kill your oppent!!"

"Tsk, he refused to join me... I will rule this world and make it into a beautiful Utopia."

"Sura that'll happen when i grow a dick." Jun snapped glaring at the young looking woman.

"Such foul language." Jeanne said. "Marco, if you please..."

"With pleasure..." He said taking a tazor from his pocket and jabbing into Yoh's lower back, causing her to scream in pain and slump back against him. "You know, Hao you have excellent tast in whores... Did you know that your darling younger sister here begged for me to fuck her? Why Not show him how much you like my did?"

Yoh, glared at him through her good eye and stompped back on his foot. He let her go to grab his foot only to get her knee in the face followed by a fist. Lucky didn't know what hit him all he knew was that one minute he had the baby and the next he had a very angry Yoh clawing at his face.

"Raping me, threatening my daughter!! Trying to kill me and my brother!! I HAVE HAD IT!!!!!!" Yoh screamed, kicking Lucky in the balls and smacking Minne when she moved for the basket.

"Macchi, Mari, Kanna!!" Hao yelled, all three leapt into the fight up top. Jeanne glared from inside her Iron Maiden and looked to Pofe.

"Let me out..."

"Yes, my lady..." He opened the latches and she stepped out of it. She was dressed in a lolita still maid out fit, but it was black and dark blue, her long white hair flowed over her back and she smiled darkly at Yoh as she glared back at her, clutching Mia to her chest.

"Suck a bad dolly, hitting your master like that... Now give me the baby."

"Suck my dick, bitch." Yoh spat out shocking her. Kanna punched Marco as he got up and grabbed Yoh before jumping off the cliff with Macchi and Mari behind her. They landed behind Hao and near Faust as the others got ready for a showdown.

"You are all so foolish!! I will make this world so much better!! There will be no crime!! No murders and death!! a perfect Utopia, why are you fighting me!?"

"Because We like our world the way it is!! If this world were to be perfect, then there would be nothing worth living for. Who wants to be happy all the time? As you clearly saw, Yoh, the nicest person we all know just beat three of your X-laws to a bloody pulp and cursed you out for hurting him and his baby!!"

"That's because he's been corrupted by Hao's evilness!!"

"Okay, I am getting sick of this whole 'Hao is pure evil crap!!' You want to know what pure evil is? Look in a mirror!!" Hao yelled flicking her off while he was at it. "Sure I messed up big time, but all I wanted was to protect my little brother!! You can't call me evil just because I wanted to protect someone I love dearly!! What about your X-laws!? They killed many just to protect you!! They killed the Deithals because they wouldn't help you!!"

"What?" Lyerg gasped and looked at Hao.

"Shut the fuck up!!!"

"YOu killed them because you wanted to find me, when I was coming for you, but you left and set their home on fire saying that I did it!! Let's not forget Opacho's village!! You killed everyone, men, women, children, babies and the elderly all because thy let me live with them when I was able to get free of my fathers seal!!"

"LIES!! YOU ARE SPEAKING NOTHING BUT LIES!!!!!" Jeanne screamed, covering her ears and dropping to her knees trying toblock out Hao's words.

"Face it Jeanne, I am not evil!! My method it anything but nice, but the end justifies the means!!"

"KILL THEM!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" Jeanne screamed and the X-Laws called out their angels intending to do as ordered...

* * *

Okay, here's it is!! The next up-date!! So don't kill me yet!!!

Hao: YOU HAD YOH RAPED?!?!?!?!

HOLY SHIT!? WEREN'T YOU SEDATED?! RAVEN HELP!!!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!

Hao: RYE!!!!!! -chasing her down with a huge fire ball-

Raven: While Hao tries to murder Rye, I will do the ending... R&R or I will eat your souls...

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! SERIOUSLY!!! CAN'T YOU HANDLE THE SUSPENSE!?

Hao: You promised me gay sex with my brother!!!

YOU'LL GET IT!!! JUST LET ME FINISH UP THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Hao:... -stops chasing her and glares-

Thank you!! -pulls out a pen and some paper- here we go...

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

This was it. Hopefully the final show down with the X-laws. Hao stood before his lover/sibling, and child. Raven, Faust, Manta, Keiko, Pirika and Tamera all gathered around Yoh as the others got ready to fight.

"Since this is not an offical fight and Jeanne was band, I will pretend that I did not see you kill them." Silva said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Thanks, Silva!!" Joco said as he and Mic united. Rio and Tokageru were not too far behind. The others either used the over soul on their weapons or they made them gaints to clash with the Angels.

"Hao, remember I need a lot of Mana!!"

"Heh, I think I know how to get it..." Hao said eyeing the Iron Maiden that Jeanne traveld about in.

Jeanne was still on the ground covering here ears and muttering to herself. Seeing their savior like this enraged the X-laws. Marco ordered them to attack as Pofe moved Jeanne away from the cliff's edge and out of danger.

Minne glared at Jun and Jun smirked and pulled out a few tailsmans as Bailong got into fighting position.

"How dare you defy Lady Jeanne!!"

"Tsk, as if I care!! She ordered that a defenseless baby be killed!!"

"Hao's baby!! Just by being related to him is sin enough worthy of death!!"

"Okay that is it!!! LET'S GO BITCH!!!!" Jun screamed as and Bailong attacked the woman's spirit as Jun jumped on her smacking, scratching and biting the girl.

Horohoro and Ren were back to back as Ventser and Lucky. Horo glared at him as Ren sneered at Lucky, the two X-laws had them surrounded.

"Denbat!! Cebin!!!" Lucky called so there was four of them.

"Oh no you don't!!" Rio yelled as he and Joco bumrushed them and Horo froze Lucky's gun.

The fighting was out of control, but no one really cared, their jobs were to keep the X-Laws from getting to Yoh as Raven tried to fix his body. Hao concentrated on his mana, his hair flewing into the air and forming spikes as Fire turned blue. Hao's eyes had become light grey and his mana hit its peak.

"That's good!! Faust cut out Yoh's soul while I get his body from my world." Raven said as she reached her hand into the ground and a void of sorts appeared.

Faust pulled put a special scalpel that would allow him to take Yoh's soul without damaging the body. Manta was holding Mia as Keiko did as Faust asked her too and left Yoh's chest bare as he made a cross-like insetion over her heart before reaching in and pulling out a small blue orb. Raven had pulled out Yoh's body and laid it beside faust, it was dressed in pants and a shirt, which was open. Raven took the scalpel and made the same mark over Yoh's heart and Faust put the soul in before having Eliza seal Yoh back up. Raven destroyed the doll's body and pulled Hao to her side and placed both his hands over Yoh's frozen heart.

"Now give your mana to his heart but do it to the beat of your own. Don't stop til he's opened his eyes..." he nodded as she and Faust turned to join the fight. Keiko pulled her granddaughter and Manta close as well as Tamera and Pirika before making a dome like shield over them.

Hao began feeding Yoh's body his mana, keeping it in time with his heart, watching for his brother too look at him.

'Come on Yoh, wake up... if not for me, for Mia!! Wake up!!' He gave him very strong on that time and Yoh gasped, his eyes opening and he turned on his side, coughing almost as if he had been drowning.

"Yoh?!" He looked up and saw Hao looking at him worriedly and he smiled, pulling his brother in for a kiss.

"Thank you, aniki..."

"Anything for my Yoh-chan." Hao said before standing up and leaving the shield he was going to get something that would help Yoh recover without draining himself too much.

"Hao!? What the hell--!?"

"I said I was going to get a lot of mana, but I never said it was going to be mine..." he said and Raven gasped looking up to the cliff and smirking as she ran up ahead of him. Lyserg seeing Raven and Hao head for Jeanne, followed.

Marco cursed as he dodged, Rio's attack and kicked Joco into Jun. He ran after Hao intending to kill him, but Lyserg knocked him back with Chloe's attack and glared at him.

"Back off!!"

"WHAT!? Why are you protecting him?! He killed your parents!!"

"Why should I believe you!? You tried to make me kill my friends!! They risked their lives to save me and helped me when I needed it most!! You just gave me a gun and told me that all I had to do was point and shot!! You didn't save me when I needed it!!! Yoh trusted Hao with his life so I am trusting him with mine!!!"

"Fine, then you can die!!"

"Shit... RAVEN!!"

She turned and dove at Marco, cutting his arm deeply and standinf before Lyserg.

"Män som utnyttjar barn skall ruttna i den djupaste gropar i Helvetet ... (Men who abuse children should rot in the deepest pits of Hell...)" She said darkly as Marco's angel healed him and glared at her...

Hao jumped to the top of the cliff and Jeanne glared at him. She screamed and Shamash appeared and tried to kill him, he dodged the attacks easy, moving towards her Iron Maiden. He remembered her boasting about it regulating her mana so that she was always at full power no matter if she waisted every ounce in a fight. Fire distracted her and Pofe, well actually it burned the man alive leaveing only ash and bone behind. He grabbed the iron suit and Fire grabbed him before moving to where his family was. Faust ran back over to the shield and under it again as Hao set down the thing.

"NO!!!!! MARCO STOP THEM NOW!!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Raven screamed, clapping her hands and in an instant the X-laws, minus Pofe, Lucky and Minne were gone, those three where dead. She sank to her knees, tired from casting such a fast and powerful spell. But Hao had the Iron Maiden and in no time Yoh would be alright.

"Man this is getting annoying." she said.

"You spoke Swedish before and German, how is that?"

"When you are really bored, you have nothing better to do than read..." She said and smiled, everyone agreed, all tired and drained. Silva smirked and told them that they should head back to the house.

"I still have enough in me to get us there, just hold your stomachs..." She clapped her hands again and they were suddenly back at Manta's house. Several ran for a bathroom while the others just made faces.

Hao simply placed Yoh in the Iron Maiden and closed it to let him rest. Taking Mia from Manta he sat on the sofa and smiled, finally holding his baby girl for the first time.

"They will be back."

"And when they come, I will kill them..." Hao said. "I refuse to raise Mia with them around."

The others agreed and Keiko looked at Hao.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked him.

"For what? You were lied to by father."

"But I should've looked for you myself... I should've--!!" She began to Cry and Hao went and hugged her. Mia, fussing because her granny was sad.

"What's done is done... all we can do is wait for Hao to recover and pray all this ends soon..."

She nodded her head and sighed...

* * *

THERE!!! Some crappily written action!!! Now excuse me, I have a bed calling me... Good night!

Raven: R&R or I will eat your souls...

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay Hellp once again and now that i am wide awake can finally say this: For those of you who complain about my lack of spellig and grammer, bit your tongues because I was up very late writing the last chapter, I was trying my best to make it as perfect as possible, but I am not god so there are bound to be miss takes and I wille remind you again: _**RUDE PEOPLE GET BLOCKED!!!!!**_ Or in some cases, they get yelled at. as for my annomynous reviewers: please remember that any time i can disable that function if you are rude: **_DON'T RUIN IT FOR OTHERS!!!!_**

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certian people would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

Jeanne screamed and yelled, throwing a temper tantrum to end all tantrums as the remaining X-laws were treated.

"THAT EVIL MAN!!! HE STOLE MY IRON MAIDEN!! How on earth am I going to move from place to place and keep my mana at it's maxium power!?" she demanded as Marco sighed.

"It was that woman you were talking to before..."

"Raven... I should have killed her and her husband..." Jeanne bit out, throwing herself into a chair, completely unlady like and kicked her feet as she screamed some more.

"Hao has the Iron Maiden and the younger Asakura back... How are we going to beat him now?" Venstar asked.

"He has two weaknesses. his brother and their baby." Cebin said.

"But they will be well gaurded..."

They fell silent as Marco sighed and looked over to the silent Jeanne.

"Yoh would make a lovely pawn... But too bad he didn't want to be your doll, Lady Jeanne..."

She glared at him and stood up.

"If you have to burn all the whole world then so be it, but I want Hao and Yoh Asakura dead!!" She screamed. "And bring me their baby!! I will train her as my child and make her perfect, like me..."

"As you wish, Lady Jeanne." They said once they were healed up and left do as she had ordered them to...

Time was something that seemed to slip by everyone. To Yoh, time was his friend it allowed him to think about his life for the last year and some odd months.

'A year or so ago, I was turned into a girl... Funny, it didn't bother me once I got use to it, but I was really scared. Being turned into a girl and having no power or anything that I use to have was too much. What if the X-laws found me first? Well seeing as Marco raped me even though I had just given birth, I am sure Mia would have been his child if they allowed me to carry her and give birth to her...' He thought looking down at Mia as she ate her formula with vigor. She had a very healthy appetite that could rival Horo's and and Rio's.

"You know, Mia, I was very scared when I was a girl. I had to get use to doing things that only girls could do and it was frightening really... But your father, when he saved me and brought me to his place, he had been understadning of my problem and didn't treat me like delicate glass. I know Manta and the others meant well, but it got so frustrating sometimes... But at the same time I am glad I was kept home all the time. Anna had spread some real nasty lies about me at the school and I'm sure that if I go back, everyone will hate me..."

He set the empty bottle down and placed her on his shoulder and gentle patted her back until all the gas was out. She let out little burps and a fart, Yoh made a small face and looked at her as see smiled. She had Hao's sharp features and his long hair, but she had Yoh's smile and giggle. She was going to be a very pretty girl when she got older. He laided her on the bed and opened her little jammies and took off her dirty daiper before grabbing afresh one and cleaning her up.

"If everyone hates me at school, I guess it's not as bad because I still have Manta, Rio, his gang, Faust, Joco, Horo, Lyserg, Ren, Jun, Pirika, Macchi, Mari, Kanna, Tammy and Hao. Plus I have you to focus on so school can wait. But I guess I will understand some of your problems when you are older since I was a girl for a year... Trust me, Mia, pregnancy and child birth was no easy trip for me or your father."

He looked up and blushed seein Faust leaning in the door from. he just smiled softly, bushing his messy bangs out of his face and coming to sit on the end of the bed. Yoh had Mia in his arms again and smiled as she nuzzled his chest and fell right to sleep.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yea... Hao's been making sure I eat everything and get a lot of sleep... Opacho loves to watch Mia even though she's still one 4 herself."

"Yes, she's very grown up for someone so young. Hao raised her well... If at any time, when you were still a girl, that we made you feel uncomfortable. Then I apologize... I guess I let the fear of losing Eliza made me want to protect you the way I couldn't protect her... I see you as a friend and as my on child, Yoh. And I see little Mia as my grandchild. I already told Hao that if I ever find out he's hurt you or Mia, I was going to personally dismantel him."

"No need to threaten him, Faust... Yes he messed up by letting his anger get the better of him, but can you honestly blame him for being so angry? Our father, someone who was suppose to protect us and raise us, killed another child and sealed away his own son. Then when I was a girl, he sent assassins after me and at first I was scared because I didn't understand why, but when I got pregnant with Mia, my fear was not for myself, but for her. Would they attack while Hao was out shopping, would they hurt Opacho? What if the X-laws come? It was driving me insane, but Hao did his best to make sure I was safe. For twelve years he had been worrying about me, unable to be there when I needed him, even if I didn't know I needed him; And for twelve years I was incomplete..."

"Well You and Hao were at one point in you past life one and even in the woman you both were one until you separated and formed two... I guess it was only natural for you two to fall in love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Hao had the same reaction. he had thought it was normal for Twins to be as close as you two were and are. But I told him not to the extent of having a child together. You should've seen his face, he looked so shocked."

Yoh giggled at the image and sighed.

"So... this doesn't disgust you?"

"Not in the least. Love is love, but if it were an animal, then I'd have to check you into a mental hospital."

Yoh laughed and Faust smiled before standing up and heading for the door.

"When you are ready to come down, then come. Dinner is almost ready." He said before leaving. Opacho soon came into the room and sat on the bed near Yoh and the baby.

"Hi, Opacho-chan!" Yoh smiled and she smiled back.

"Hi, Okachan... Is Mia sleeping again?"

"Yes. All babies sleep a lot until they get bigger. You still take naps too!"

"And you too!"

"Well I like to sleep!" Yoh made a mock pout and Opacho smiled.

Hao had told him about when he had gotten free of the seal that he managed to teleport away from the forest and ended up in Africa near Opacho's old village. The people had been kind to anyone in need of help and seeing that Hao was on the brink of death they did their best to help him recover. If he hadn't they'd have given him a funeral pyre. He recovered and came to live with them as if they were his own people, but he had often thought back to Yoh. Then that terrible day came when Hao and a few others went hunting, the X-laws came. Searching for Hao since the preists that raised Jeanne had told her about the terrible deeds Hao had down in his past lives. When the villagers refused to help them and tried to defend Hao they killed everyone. Opacho had been protected by her spirit, a lamb. When Hao and the others got back, the village was all but gone and Jeanne was still there looking for him, killing anyone who stood in her way. The others ran at her trying to kill her but Shamash wipped them out in one hit and Hao went into a rage trying to kill her for killing innocent people who did nothing to her. But in the end she escaped and he was left in the burning village hurt and angry, again he couldn't protect some he held dear. But as the fires died away he heard crying and went looking for it. Moving to the hunt he stayed in with a woman and her baby he found Opacho and her spirit. he took her and a pancho her mother made for her and left, vowing to beat Jeanne one day.

"... chan? Okachan?"

"Oh, Sorry! I must of drifted off into my thoughts again..."

"It's ok... chichi said that you and Mia were my new mommy and sister... So will I be a good big sister too?"

"Yes... I am sure you will... Come dinner must be getting cold."

They headed downstairs and smiled as everyone greeted them. Keiko, who at first was still in shock over Hao being alive and the father of Yoh's baby, was overjoyed to see her granddaughter and took her from Yoh and set her in the little bassenette by the table. Ren and Horo had been giving Hao the third degree since he arrived but they eased off seeing how Hao was somewhat good, he really needed to work on his methods. Amidamaru was happy to have his master back and to be able to do more than frighten off other shamans that tried to claim him as their ghost partner. Lyserg and Hao had a very long talk about what had happened and Lyserg managed to accept it as the truth and Hao as a part of the team and family. Rio and Faust stayed neutral throught the last month with the new family members and Jun, Pirika, and Tammy formed their own band of friends with Mari, Macchi and Kana. The six of them agreed that Hao and Yoh made a good couple and parents. And even after telling them about Annna, they all agreed whoever got to her first got first dibs on ripping her lying tongue out of her mouth. Manta's family took this in strides, at least his mother and sister did, his father wasn't too pleased but caved seeing how adorable Mia was. Joco and Opacho acted like siblings; Joco's seemed to make her laugh even when everyone else was lost or didn't find it funny in the least.

"Dinner!!" Mari and Macchi chimed as they brought out the food with some help from the Dead Enders. They had gone back to school and shaped up pretty well. They held part-time jobs and were wel respected; Rio couldn't be any more proud than he had been when they first joined up as a gang.

"Wow this looks great!!"

"Ah, Hao and Lyserg aren't back yet!!"

"Where'd they go?" Jun asked.

"To get more daipers for Mia... she goes through them like I go through oranges." Yoh said and everyone laughed. One way to make Yoh do anything, aside from threatening his life, was giving him an orange. Hao found this to be very funny since Yoh would hardly focus with his private tutor, worrying about Mia until Manta showed the man how to gain his focus and keep it.

"Well by the time she's poty trained she'd have gone through half of what I had to use on you and Hao." Keiko said with a soft laugh.

"Mom!!!" Yoh covered his face to hide the blush. "Must you tell them that!!"

"Tell them what?" Hao asked as he walked in with Lyserg, carrying a lot of bags.

"Are all those daipers?"

"Most of them, the others were things that we really needed so I picked them up anyway. Ohh, dinners ready? I guess we wasted more time than I thought..." Hao said as he went to the kitchen with teh frozen foods. Lyserg shoved the daipers into a hall closet and went to wash up for dinner.

Once everyone as seated they said a small prayer and began eatting. It was nice, playful banter, gloating about the shaman fights and Keiko embarassing her sons. It was halfway through that someone knocked on the door. Yoh looked over and got up. Hao did as well. the others fell silent and got ready with their knives and forks to use as weapons in case it was an attack. Yoh looked out the mini window and saw Anna. he opened the door to ask her what she wanted but she broke down sobbing in his arms and was talking too fast for him to understand.

"Anna! I can't understand a word--?"

"The X-laws have your grandparents!! I was there for some more training when I saw them leave the burning house with Master Yohmei and Lady Kiko!!" She cried out. Yoh looked back at Hao and he frowned but nodded his head.

"Show me..." Hao said and she nodded, letting go of Yoh.

"Hao!!"

"I'll be fine, stay here with the others... Macchi, Mai, Kanna!!" He yelled and they bowed their heads

"We understand!!" he left, Fire with him as he and Anna hurried off to the airport...

* * *

Heh! Here's anohter Cliffy to keep you busy while I set up for my family reunion tomorrow! Bye!!

Raven: R&R or I will eat your souls...

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	12. Chapter 12

Now then since Hao's calmed down and I am now taking a small break from the family, I will get started on the next chapter.

Hao: Why am I helping the bitch?

Because you don't want her getting her hands on Yoh again.

Hao: Hn....

Teme.

Hao: Dobe.

....

Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certianpeople would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

Hao had been uneasy the entire time they were going to Izumo, but he was a very strong fighter, so he could hold his own if there was any danger. But why their grandparents? They were old and not as powerful as they were in their youth. Anna looked like a train wreck; heh, it was an improvement. He sighed once they were able to leave the plane and Anna led him to a bycicle that seated two and they were off. Hao would've enjoyed the sights more if he wasn't peddling a freaking bike with a heavy-ass girl on the back.

'Bitch, lose some weight!!' He thought as he kept going it took them a while to get to the family compound but when they did the smell of smoke and burn flesh was thick in the air. Anna led him up to the house and sure enough it was completely destroyed by a fire.

"I saw them go off that way just before I ran..." she pointed to the woods and Hao glared at her as she stepped back.

"Oh, no you don't Anna! You are coming and not leaving until they are both safe and sound." He growled and grabbed her wrist, noting that he'd have to burn his gloves later and buy a new pair.

They walked for a while into the forest, calling out to Kiko and Yohmei, but they didn't answer. Pretty soon they came to all too familiar stream and floating in it face down where both Kiko and Yohmei. Hao cursed and turned to flee, when Anna bound him with her beads and ripped Fire from him. He collapse his body suddenly feeling like lead as he head his father clapping and laugh darkly as he walked out from behind the stone chair he had bound and sealed Hao to 13 years ago.

"So foolish, Hao... I figured you would come here instead of Yoh, but I had to hope that my stupid daughter came to save her grandparents..."

"You killed them!?"

"I had too... They found out somethings that they weren't suppose to know... For instance: my hiring those assassins to hunt down and kill Yoh anyway they thought was necessary. Oh and killing that orphan brat... Oh! And finding out why I wanted Yoh to marry Anna!"

"Tsk... Let me guess, you're fucking the slut!"

"I am no slut, faggot!" Anna growled and kicked him in his back, smirking as he growled in pain.

Having a spirit ripped out of your body was like ripping the flesh from your own bones and left the body temporarily paralyzed. Hao was in a lot of deep shit right now. He could hardly move and Fire was bound by the beads by that bitch of a medium. he had to think or he'd be sealed again and lord knows what the man would do to the others, especially Yoh and Mia...

Yoh was holding Mia as she cried and cried; nothing anyone did seemed to get her to stop and Yoh had a feeling that she was upset because Hao wasn't around. Faust walked into the room with some warm milk to help Mia sleep, but she refused to drink it.

"Something's wrong... I can't discribe the feeling, but Hao needs our help!" Yoh said looking up at Faust.

"Yoh, calm--!?" Faust was cut off by Yoh stomping his foot and shouting.

"NO!! Hao may be strong, but even he's not a god!! Please if I can't go to him at least send someone in my place!" Yoh asked. Faust looked stunned before he gave a small nodded.

"If you feel so strongly then we'll send someone to go help Hao but you need to stay here and protect your daughter." he said, smiling at him.

Yoh nodded as Faust set down a bottle for her and Yoh tried to coax her to eat and hopefully go to sleep. He walked downstairs with Faust and the others were all there, ready to leave. He figured they too had sensed something was wrong and were restless as well.

"We were wondering when you'd get up off your lazy ass and go save your Brover!!" Joco said and laughed, but no else did. Rio smacked him in the back of the head for the lame joke telling him it was in bad taste.

"Ren, Horo? Could you--?"

"Do you even need to to ask?" Horo asked as he and his lover stood to leave.

"Thanks you guys..." Yoh said before he noticed the Macchi, Mari and Kanna were getting ready to leave as well as Raven. "Why are you going?"

"Master Hao needs us, so we're going." Macchi said matter-of-factly.

"And I can get them there a lot faster than any mode of transpotation." aven said with a wide grin.

"Alright, please be careful and come back safely..." Yoh said.

They nodded and waved bye. Outside Raven clapped her hands and it took them less than a second to appear outside of the Asakura compound remains and a bit longer to regain their balance. The place was burnt to the ground by now and Ren frowned as he looked about; not a trace of Anna or Hao.

Raven sniffed the air and seemed to lock onto something as she began to walk into the woods, maving quickly but silently along the well wore, but very well hidden path. She paused in a clearing, Ren and the other four behind her as she walked a ways in and then pointed in a random direction while saying:

"This way... and try not to make a sound or brush up over anything..."

They nodded and did their best to keep silent as to avoid being spotted before they could do anything. Ren and Horo stayed close to Raven as Mari, Macchi, and Kanna brought up the rear. They soon found a stream that flowed passed and began to follow it on the bank, looking around for any clues or other hints as to where Anna and Hao had gotten off to. Suddenly they all heard it: grunting and screaming. Thinking that it was Hao and Anna in danger they ran through the last feww trees and bushes and froze at the sight. Hao was bound tightly to an alter like-chair made of stone as Mikihisa and Anna were having sex right before him. Ren clamped a hand over his mouth as backed out of sight; the sudden urge to puke was looking very appealing at the moment.

Mari, Macchi and Kanna cringed as they heard Anna's screams of pleasure; that was enough to make anyone sick, but the sight was much worse. Hao twitched a little and tried moved his head, but barely before he screamed in pain as the chair zapped him of his engery once more. He growled as Mikihisa and Anna laughed and looked at him.

"Aww, poor little Hao can't get out of the chair..." Anna jeered as she let her lover cum inside her.

It was gross to watch and even worse when you couldn't get away from it or make it stop.

"You know... I should have done this to Yoh... He'd have died within a week from loneliness." Mikihisa laughed.

Raven looked back to the five teens and pointed her thumb at herself before nodding to Hao's bound form. Ren nodded as Horo and the girls got ready to fight. Raven nodded and then dashed out of the bushs, jumping on Mikihisa's back and slashing at the vines. But before she ould take a second swing she jumped back into the woods when Mikihisa summoned one of his ghosts and it tried to attack her.

"Find that pest, Imari!!" He ordered as Anna got her dress back on and growled, pulling out a second set of prayer beads and calling forth a group of hunter spirits.

They suddenly burst into the clearing; Macchi and Mari rushed Anna, not giving her time to command the spirits. Kanna's ghost attacked Mikihisa as he tried to get away from her, but was failing miserably so. It caught him in the side and he growled in pain. Raven jumped out again and ripped more of the vines off, but they were stubborn and wouldn't loosen their hold no matter how deep or hard she cut into them.

Anna fell back when her spirits were sent back to the after life, hitting her head on Ren's leg. She looked up at him and gasped before trying to play the victim with him.

"Ren!!" Anna cried as she grabbed his arm, crying and begging him. "Hao he killed Lady Kiko and Master Yohmei! He has to be stopped!!"

"Sorry I don't believe liars or cheating whores." Ren growled before shoving her off of him and holding his spear to her. She stared at him and then growled, summoning an animal that lunged at him, biting his shoulder, hard. "ARRRGH!? BASON GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!"

His spirit grabbed the animal, breaking its jaw before uniting with Ren and finishing it off, but Anna had ran off by then, trying to get away from him. He chased her down, intending to kill the lying slut for hurting his friend, but Mikihisa kicked him in the gut, forcing him to rolled back until he was barely a foot from Fire. He looked at the trapped spirit and smirked, swinging his spear he cut the beads and the chain broke into a hundred or so little beads as the Fire spirit burned all the viens and united with Hao once more. Hao sat there for a moment before he gribbed the stone hard enough t o leave dents behind and stood tall. Mikihisa growled and called both his ghosts to him and jumped away from the others.

"You can't deal with all of us." Hao said, loosening some of his tight muscles, glaring at Anna and Mikihisa.

"Yes I can... You are still to weak from being bound to the chair and from having your ghost ripped out of you. And Yoh's never been strong, his Mana is a joke! He didn't even come to save his own brother!" Mikihisa sneered.

"Yoh is not as weak as you think! And he would have come if he didn't have his daughter to worry about!" Horohoro said darkly, hating the fact this man could kill children and his own family without feeling guilty or remorse. And even belittled his own child while sealing up the other one!

Mikihisa snorted and said rather snidely, "Tsk, he barely made it to the final round of the shaman fights! Even with Anna's special training!"

"Special training!? She was going to kill him if he didn't out run her half the time!!" Ren snapped, glaring at the girl.

"Do you have any idea how many nights he wakes up screaming because of the damage she's down to him both mentally and physically!?" Mari asked, glaring at Anna as she hid behind Mikihisa. Macchi nodded her agreement, having woken up in the middle of the night to calm Yoh down when Hao couldn't, also glaring at Anna.

"Well that just goes to prove he's a lazy child and shouldn't be here!!" Mikihisa said, spitting on the floor.

"You have no right to speak! You killed not only a child who did nothing to you! And also Grandma and Grandpa all because they found you having sex with Anna!!" Hao growled out.

"You are nothing but a sick pedophile!" Horo growled out menacingly.

"So you know about that?" Anna glared at him, summonning a few more ghosts.

"Yea, we all saw you a few moments ago!" Ren said, jumping clear of a butcher's cleaver.

Raven pulled Ren and Horo behind her and glared at Anna, the green of her eyes glowing neon as she growled darkly.

"Really, we can't even call you father, Mikihisa. With all the things you've done, the X-laws should be after you and not me."

"Oh they are after you because of the great evil you did to the world back when you and Yoh shared one body and soul! Destroying half the world and causing a great suffering; they should kill you both!!"

Hao jumped at his father, sword drawn and Imari blocked him, but he ducked Shigaraki as Mikihisa tried to seal his power again, but Kanna kicked the man in the back and then punched him in the throat.

"Call them off!!" She growled balling up her fist once more to hit him in the face while pulling on his hair with the other hand.

"No." he rasped out, glaring up at her.

Ren and Horo tried to help Hao as Kanna held Mikihisa in place and the other two girls had Anna pinned to the floor.

"LET ME GO!!!! HAO!!! GET THEM OFF OF ME!!!"

"I won't listen to you..." he said evenly, as Imari and Shigaraki backed off.

"Weak and pathetic, Hao, that's all you are..." Mikihisa laughed.

Hao growled and Fire shot Shigaraki with a fire ball as Ren and Bason cut Imari in half and Horo, with Kororo's help, sent it onto heaven in a nice little block of ice. Hao did the same after burning it a little and sending it off as well.

"Now without your two ghosts, you're as useless as Anna." Hao said, spitting her name out like acid. He was pissed that he believed her, but it was for Yoh's sake that he went with her.

"Stupid boy... I can still fight!!" With that he kicked Kanna in the gut and rushed at him, but Raven blocked him, getting stabbed in the chestt with a hidden blade. She grunted, as he twisted it and shoved it deeper into her chest.

Thinking he killed her, Mikihisa withdrew the blade and laughed while saying, "Stupid slut--!?"

But Ravens growl cut him off as she looked up. Her eight tells were now seven. "That's the second time I've died here... I am starting to get very annoyed with it.

"WHAT!?" He screamed and she sighed.

"I am not from this world so i can't die all that easily... And I am not sorry for this." She then kicked him in the balls and kneed him in the face before stompping her foot into his got and smirking as he gagged and wrecthed from the force of the hits.

"Hao..." Ren called as the older Asakura twin gave him a devilish smirk.

"I'll be fine... You two get out of here."

Ren and Horo left with Mari and Macchi, but Raven and Kanna stayed to help Hao kill Mikihisa and Anna...

Yoh was sitting in his room, his mother taking care of Mia for the night, everyone had either gone home to sleep or went out to try and not worry too much about Hao and the others. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his knees and tried not to cry.

"... Hao..."

"Yes, Yoh?" He shot up and looked to the person standing next to him. Long brown hair and dark brown eyes, a coocky smile, pancho and jeans, with star earrings!

"Hao!!" Yoh jumped off the bed and into his brother's arms and kissed him deeply, moaning when Hao's tongue slipped into his mouth and massaged his own tongue.

Hao pulled Yoh close, glad that there were no breasts to get in his way and cupped Yoh's cute butt.

"Hao.... no, don't!!"

"Shh... I promise it'll feel good... This is your first time as a boy so I will be as gentle as possible."

"No..."

"Huh? No?" Hao looked at Yoh confused before Yoh said:

"The last time you tried to be gentle it hurt a lot, so you might as well not be gentle and get over with..."

"But I want you to fell good as well..." Hao said softly. But he saw Yoh yawn and smiled. "Time for bed, we'll talk about this later... I'm going to go get Mia."

"Mom's watching her. I really needed the sleep."

"Hmm." Hao climbed in with Yoh and pulled him close, humming as the younger twin fell to sleep almost instantly.

'Good night Yoh... And I am sure that Faust is pleased with his gift.' he thought before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

Well I did my best with this and yes I killed off Yohmei and Kiko... I never really liked them all that much, but all well!

Hao: ~ DING DONG, THE BITCH IS DEAD, THE EVIL BITCH THE WICKED BITCH, DING DONG THE WICKED BITCH IS DEAD!!!!!~

I guess I made you very happy.

Hao: -nods and continues to sing and dance over Anna and Mikihisa's graves-

Now I've never gotten a chance to see what Yoh's dad's like, but according to a few fans of the show and a couple of aritcles they said he was an ass, others said he was very stern. I opted for the ass since I wanted someone to hate on while I came up with ways to kill off Jeanne. Anyway!! It's 12:30 and I have work in the morning so: GOOD NIGHT!!!

Raven: R&R or I will eat your souls...

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny: Hello everyone!! I am sorry to announce that Rye's taking a break from her writing because her grandfather became very ill and she and her family are all with him now. She asked that I try to up-date this chapter for her and that's what I am doing... Now I am trying to mimick her style of writing so you don't feel like the story lost it's feel to it, but I'm not as good as Rye... So BEWARE OF SPELLING AND HORRIBLE GRAMMER!!! Grammer Nazis: BEWARE!!!

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost!!! I am the mster of all things that are box-shaped!!! FEAR ME!!

Danny: -vien pulsates in temple- THAT'S RYE'S THING!!! FEAR HER!!! NOT YOU!!!!! AND BEWARE IF MY THING YOU PRICK!!!! -sucks up the box ghost into a vaccum cleaner and chucks it into a corner- Anyway!! Onto the warning and disclaimer!! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle!! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame!! And certianpeople would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!!!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!!!!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

The next morning, Yoh awoke to someone humming and fingers brushing he hair. He smiled and snuggled closer to Hao as he chuckled and kept playing with his brother's hair. It was still quiet, everyone else was still sleeping and Mia was too. Yoh sighed and pulled away from Hao after a few more moments of bliss. He yawned and got out of bed, Hao following him as he went into his adjoining bathroom and did his business, Hao stripped and jumped into the shower as Hao flushed and then brushed his teeth and hair. Once he was ready for the day he went into his room and put on a sleeveless shirt Jun made him and a set of skin-tight leather jeans. he slipped on his house slippers and put his headphones on his head as he went down stairs to the kitchen.

he was dancing about the kitchen, cooking breakfest when Hao walked in, his usual jeans and a new set of gloves, but instead of his pancho he was wearing a dark blue button up with the top half of the buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was even picked up in a low ponytail. In short he was a sexy ass beast!!!

Yoh was oblivious to Hao's presence until said twin, turned off the finished food and pulled Yoh back into him, letting the younger twin feel what his cute ass in those leather jeans did to him. Yoh squealed and tried to pull away from him, but Hao was faster and pulled him back towards him, grining his want into his brother.

"Hao, no!! I have to finish with breakfest!!" Yoh whined, as his brother bit his ear and licked the back of it, forcing a whining moan to slip passed his lips. Hao smirked as he leaned into his brother's ear and growled out softly.

"But Yoh... I had sex with you as a girl and haven't touched you since you got pregnant and since Mia's been born..."

"Hao-ooooh!" He moaned loudly as Hao groped his member and ground into his ass.

Yoh leaned his arms on the counter, biting the dish rag as hard as he could while Hao opened his chinese style shirt and his pants. Hao smirked seeing that Yoh had no underwear on and gave him a playful smack on the bottom. Yoh jerked up with a muffled cry and turned his head to try and glare at Hao, but it either wasn't very good or it wasn't it didn't affect him at all. Hao smacked his other cheek and then reached his fingers up to his brother's chest, messing with his nipples as Yoh moaned and cried into the rag.

"It's a shame really, hiding your beautiful voice like that... just makes me want to... hurt you, but in a good way." He purred as he pinched the pink numbs hard and Yoh arched his back with a loud, but still muffled, cry and Hao bit and sucked all over his body, leaving criss-crossing trails of hickeys and love bites.

Hao dropped onto his knees and thrust his tongue into his brother's hole, growling to send vibrations into his butt and making Yoh's knees buckle, but Hao forced him to stay up anyway. He licked and sucked on the tight ring of muscle until it was soaking wet and winking at him then he dipped his fingers into some strawberry jelly and shove two into Yoh, just to make it hurt a little. Yoh screeamed into the rag an fell onto his hands and knees, Hao liking the submissive position his younger twin was in. He stretched that tight cannal as best he could before he added his tongue once more, moaning at the sweet mixture of his brother's salty sweat and the sweet tanginess of the jelly.

"Now, little brother, here comes the fun part..." He picked up Yoh and slammed him onto the island counter, careful not to hurt Yoh too much and took the rag out of his mouth before binding his hands with it. Yoh looked up at him with hazy eyes lust and fear warring with each other, but the love was still shining clear through. Yoh knew that Hao was only hurtting him a little, so as not to break his trust in him and he liked it. Hao kissed him once one the lips, twice, three times and thrust into the ilt. Yoh threw back his head with loud scream as he hooked his bound wrists behind Hao's head and wrapped his legs tightly over his waist. It hurt, but my god it felt so good to be filled like this!

Hao barely waited two heartbeats before he was pounding Yoh into the marble counter tops. Yoh screamed and cried, as Hao growled and left more hickeys and love bites muttering how much Yoh meant to him and kissing him lovingly on the lips. Hao smirked when YOh tried to meet his thrusts with his own and moved even faster into his brother's compliant body...

Ren and Horo shot up in bead hearing Yoh's scream. Thinking that he was in danger the two ran out of their room, Ren in an over sized shirt and Horo in a set of sweats. They crashed into Rio and Faust and met with the others at the stairs. They all hurried towards the screams and froze seeing something that was either very arousing or very disturbing, depends on how you look at it:

Hao had Yoh face down on the counter top now, driving into his brother while they both moaned and screamed before they cried out each other's name, climaxing at the same time.

Manta fainted from shock, Rio wasn't that far behind. Joco was crying about his virgin eyes, Lyserg was beet red and was foaming at the mouth while passed out next to Manta and Rio. Mari, Macchi and Raven were squealling about how hot it was, Kanna suddenly found plants to be very interesting. Jun was trying, and failing to hide a massive nosebleed as she had her digital camera out recording what little they got to see. Ren and Horo disappeared and Faust was completely unfazed. Keiko was hiding Mia's face and blushing brightly.

"Well I am glad to see that Yoh's recovered wonderfully... but I like my breakfest, orgasm free." Faust said catching the twins' attention. Yoh buried his face in the rag that still bound his hands and Hao just huffed as he pulled out, cleaned both himself and Yoh up, fixed their close and cleaned up their little mess. By the time he had disinfected the kitchen Ren and Horo were back, both still dressed as they were when they came down, but their close were really wrinkled and Ren's hair was a mess. they sat down to eat, all of them staying silent as Yoh hid his face from them. embarrassed at being caught like that.

"Can I have the orange jam?" Yoh asked and Lyserg handed it to him, blushing deeper when their eyes met and they quickly looked away. Mari sighed and said something about shy little ukes and Yoh blushed brighter as Hao smirked and said something about semes being the stronger of the two.

"Hey, Hao could you pass me the strawberry jelly?" Joco asked. Yoh's face was priceless at this. Hao was fighting very hard to hide his laughter as he handed him the jelly. Faust caught the looks and set down his strawberry smeared toast and pushed it away from him. Everyone else caught on and all watched Joco as he spread the jelly on his toast and at it.

"Huh... It's a bit more tangy than normal... All well!"

* * *

Danny: Here is the lemon she wanted to put up and can you guess why everyone stared at Joco as he at the jelly?

Box Ghost: -Gets free of the vaccum- FE-- ACK?!

_**FEAR ME!!!!!!!**_ -the fires of hell erupt behind her as she blasts the Box Ghost with her shotgun-

Danny: Whoa... O.o;

Hey Danny!! -hugs him-

Danny: Hi, Rye-chan, how's gramps doing?

Sleeping for now... though he gave us a little scare. Mom scent me home because I almost fainted.

Danny: I'm staying with you until your mom or sister show up.

Thanks for doing the capter for me. and thanks for staying. Okay you lot, you know the routine!!

Raven: R&R or I will eat your souls...

Please tell me what you think!! Love it? Hate it? Drop a review!! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, it's been a while since I last up-dated, but for those of you who have read my note, you know that my grandfather passed away. But it's about time I get myself out of this gutter and back to what I was doing. So without further ado, the next chapter.

Danny: By the way, Rye's been losing more sleep than normal so forgive her lack of spelling and the poor grammer. Oh and I may not write like Rye does, but I don't like some of the things that some of you said. Now listen up: I do not tolerate pains in the asses who complain about the lack of details and what not but don't write themselves. if you think you can do a better job then sign up and post and see if you got the brass to keep up with the best. I know I suck at writing and I neeed to have a list of notes and details to put in, in order to write. That's what Rye did for me and I didn't do too badly. So if you don't like what I said then tough titties!

Thanks, Danny, now be a good boy and go make me some cookies! -smiles tiredly- And for those of you who don't know, I have insomnia and I barely get two hours of sleep so I am not at alert as I use to be. And with my grandma in her depressed state I got to stay up most of the night to make sure she sleeps well. If I lose her then I won't be a very pleasant person. And I know many of you find me rude and annoying, but believe it or not I am actually a pretty nice person once you get use to me. Now on wards with the story!

Anyway! Onto the warning and disclaimer! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame! And certianpeople would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

Faust smiled as he finished his examination of Mia and Yoh. Mia was a very alert baby, something she got, surprisingly from Yoh. Yoh on the other hand was healthy and Raven smiled, glad to know that she didn't screw up and that he was well. She opted to stay with them a little longer, wanting to make sure that while her back was turned nothing bad would happen to Yoh or his daughter since Jeanne had a fasination with Yoh and not to mention that Marco had raped Yoh when he was a woman. Yoh trained with his friends, hiding his massive power once more; brushing it off as a one time fluke, but Faust, Raven, Hao and Kanna knew better than to believe him. Ren just humored the teen, not wanting to risk his hormone induced rage.

Ren blocked Horo's punch before flipping out of the way of Hao's sword, but didn't get lucky when Faust landed hard on his chest, knocking the wind out him. Faust jumped when Yoh swung at him, but the younger Asakura thrust the wooden sword up, catching the necromancer in his back and then kicked him in the gut, pinning him to the floor. Hao smirked and got behind his brother, but both of them locked their kendo swords and smirked, Hao was strunger but Yoh was faster, he perryed up and struck three times on his brother's chest and shoulder before he spun and knocked Horor away and jumped out of Faust's reach.

"Dang, how'd he get so good?"

"I trained him as best I could before he ended up pregnant with Mia." Hao said getting up and smirking at his little brother. "Not bad Yoh."

"Thank you, Hao-chan." He said and then threw Rio into Lyserg and Joco when they tried a three-way surprise attack. "But this is also from father's training and Anna's... I just never saw the use in all of it until..."

Hao sensing his brother's depression coming back grabbed him close and whispered softly in his ear as Ren looked away. They all had a personal vendetta against Marco for what he did to Yoh, but that was up to Hao to deal with. They'd just use the rest of the X-laws as target practice.

"Hey lunch is ready!" Keiko called from the house. Yoh perked up and ran over to his mother and picked up his daughter, smiling when she cooed and made grabbing motions with her hands and he let her grab his hair. She tugged on the locks softly and gummed the ends as he made silly sounds and she giggled more.

Hao smiled and walked over to his brother and daughter and kissed her head. It was a sweet sight, something they all wanted to protect. Faust cleared his throat and ushered the others into the house and grabbed Hao by his ponytail and dragged him away from Yoh as said twin walked in with his mother, talking about wedding plans, though they were going to lie to the priest saying they were doppulgangers with the same last name. Hopefully the man would be fooled...

With the X-laws, Jeanne was throwing her dolls all over the place as the priests tried to calm her down. It had been months since they last fought Hao and her Iron Maiden stolen. She glared at Marco as he bowed before her, feeling upset himself for not finding any of them. They searched everywhere but Japan. Marco waited until she had calmed herself down once more before he began to speak.

"We haven't been able to catch Asakura Yoh or Hao, but we sensed massive mana somewhere in Japan." Marco said and Jeanne calmed down, if only by a little. She thought over this and then her eyes flashed and before she could even command him, Marco was out the door shouting orders to preare to head to Japan.

'Soon Hao will be gone and I will be Shaman Queen. Once I am queen, I will cleanse this world of Hao's evilness by executing the other half of his soul and his parasite before all...' She thought menacingly. 'But then again Marco might want that boy as a slave... I don't really approve, but Marco's very loyal and deserves a reward for his hard work...'

She made a decision before heading out to their helecoptor...

In the Yamada mansion, Manta and Yoh were studying for their up-coming math test, Hao was watching this with interest as he gave Mia her bottle and she entertained herself with her daddy's hair. Ren was trying and failing to tutor Joco, the African was wailing about how isane the Japanese schooling system was. Horo and Rio surprised them all with how smart they really were; Horo was breezing through his chem as Rio red his shakespeare in near perfect english. Lyserg was helping Faust and Raven log their inventory and data. Pirika and the girls had gone shopping with Keiko and to also get some more of the wedding plans done while everyone else was busy.

"I GIVE UP!" Joco cried. Ren was three seconds from jabbin his spear into the boy's head if he didn't shut up, but luckily for him Yoh took over for Ren as Ren went to get his headache to go away.

"Okay, calm down and relax. Schools pretty much the same everywhere in the world. It just really depeneds on who's doing the teaching. Now let's start from the beginning..." Yoh said in a calming voice and Joco relaxed before they went back to work. by the time the girls came back, Joco was able to study on his own and Yoh was cuddling with Hao on the sofa, Mia in his arms fast asleep.

"Finish with your homework?" Keiko asked, knowing that Yoh could be lazy.

"Yes... Oh hey Silva!" Yoh said noticing the Dobie native as he walked into the room in his civilian clothes and shades.

"How are you, Litte Orange Flower?" he asked. Walking over hand huggin Yoh, Hao glaring at him but he just smiled and pulled away. Hao didn't like how friendly Silva was with Yoh.

"I'm good. Schools still a pain, I miss the private tutor." Yoh sighed. Manta just laughed from the table and Ren rolled his eyes. "Anything new witht the fights?"

"Yes. The X-Laws have been interrupting fights, killing anyone who refuses to accept Jeanne as their Savoir. The Great Spirit's been silent so we are unsure if we are to call of the fights are not. But I do know one thing. Kalim was killed, but before that Jeanne said that she was headed here and that she'd burn down all of Japan if Hao didn't give himself up."

Hao growled low in his throat and Yoh frowned. Jeanne was starting to make him feel things he was sure that he was incapable of feeling. Horo and Rio were cracking their knuckles, waiting for a rematch with them as Ren and Joco pulled out their weapons. Faust looked up from his notes, his normally cheerful smile was now a feirce frown.

"There is more, yes?" He asked.

"The areas in the world that were hit hardest wher your hometowns in China, Germany, Africa, the Alps and England." Yoh gasped and Hao shot up and began pacing, Fire was in the hearth hissing and crackling with his master's displeasure as well. Lyserg leaned into Jun and cried as Ren was on his phone trying to get into contact with his family in China, when he got the operator he cursed loudly. Horo went out side and you couls see a bliazzrd raging passed the window as Pirika and Kororo cried. Opacho cried as Joco cursed nastily in Sawhili. Faust said nothing, just hung his head down as Raven sat in the armchair a look of pure loathing coating her face.

"Jeanne has gone to far. She was a troublemaker in our world and now she's trying to ruin this one... Banishment was too easy a punishment for her." Raven said.

"What?"

"I'm going back to my world to get permission to kill the bitch. She killed my husband and got banished when she should be dead." Raven bit out before disappearing into a small void. Faust looked up and then stood.

"I will fight. She killed many people who had been kin to me. Since I was kinder and now an adult! They helped me when Eliza was murdered and Jeanne does this!" He yelled. He pulled out his scythe and said, "Ich werde dafür länger nicht eintreten! Dieses kleine Weibchen wird wünschen, dass sie tot war, wenn ich mit ihr getan werde!(I will not stand for it longer! That little bitch will wish that she was dead when I am done with her!)"

"Mimi kamwe msamaha kwa mauaji ya kila mtu najua na kupendwa! Shukrani zake sasa nina yatima!(I will never forgiver for killing everyone I knew and loved! Thanks to her I'm now an orphan!)" Joco snapped as Mic growled feircely with his own agreement. Opacho nodded her head as well.

"Mwanamke aliyekuwa kuumiza mama na sasa yeye anataka kuumiza mama yangu mpya na Papa! Maana yeye kwa kweli! (That lady had hurt mama and now she wants to hurt my new mama and papa! She's a big meanie!)" Opacho said frowning heavily as she said it.

Ren and Jun were cursing in Chinese as Bailong and Bason growled darkly. Everyone finally all agreed. They were going to fight the X-laws to the the death. Yoh sighed and smiled at his frineds, feeling guilty that this was all his fault, but Hao grabbed his face and turned him to look into his dark brown eyes.

"I know what you are thinking and I suggest you stop. This was all my fault to begin with. You did nothing wrong and shouldn't feel guilt. So come on, show me that idiotic determination of yours and help me kick that witch's rump back to hell." Hao said, being mindful not to curse in front of his duaghter, especially with Yoh's right hook mere inches from his face.

Yoh nodded his head and everyone went to train and get ready. Silva looked at Yoh as he stood and walked over to him. They looked at one another deeply before silva smiled, wrapped an arm over Yoh and the baby and with a strong burst of mana they were gone. Hao gwaked for a second before he screamed in five different languages as Kanna, Mari and Macchi tried to calm him down....

Well that's what you call some serious fucked up shit! And yes I used German and Swahili! If I missed spelled anything please be kind to give me the proper translation! I don't want to offend anyone!

Danny: Well Since I am no longer needed, I will see you laters! -runs off with the cookies-

DANNY! YOU BASTARD COME BACK HERE! -Runs after him-

Raven: R&R or I will eat your souls...

Please tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Drop a review! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you **_DON'T_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.**

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	15. Chapter 15

Ohhhh! This story is almost over! I can feel it!

Hao: You'll feel my foot if you don't get to work...

Are you still made because I had Silva kidnap Yoh and Mia?

Hao: Hn.

… Teme...

Hao: Dobe.

WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! THIS ISN'T A NARUTO FIC YOU KNOW!

Anyway! Onto the warning and disclaimer! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame! And certianpeople would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

Hao eventually calmed down as Ren told him that Silva was a very close friend and that he'd never harm Yoh or Mia. But now that he was calm, he was worried and it was driving hims bananas Because he wanted to know where exactly Yoh was and what Silva was doing with him.

'No! Yoh was a virgin when you took him both times. He looks at you with loving ees the same eyes he looks at Mia with. There is no need to think he's cheating on you or that he's less than himself...' He thought and finally relaxed. Fire just hissed and he laughed at his spirit's action. Everytime he got mad and didn't blow something up, it's hiss at him.

"Mari's sure that Yoh will be fine and come back. Silva's one of the strongest on the Council and Mari's sure that they went to say goodbye to Kalim before they scattered his ashes." Mari said as Hao nodded and stood to go train as well...

Jeanne glared at the small town of people. They were blissfully unaware of her presence as well Hao's evilness. Marco and the others had gone to scout out the town. When they found nothing of use they burned it and killed everyone.

"No! Someone please save me and my child! Young lady, please I beg of you help me!" cried a young mother clutching her son in her arms as she bowed at Jeanne's feet. The other survivors saw this and ran to her, praying and begging her to save them and she did, she commanded the X-laws to put out the fires and to kill no more.

"I am the Savior of this world and of the next! I am Lady Jeanne! I will cleanse this world and save all those who embrace me and my following! Purge your souls of all evil and when they are pure as the angels' wings, then we'll purge the world together!"

They all bowed and began chanting Jeanne's name and seeing how the X-laws were dressed they too dressed in white.

This was how it was every where she went. Destroying towns, cities, and the like, killing hundreds and gaining thousands of followers. They soon began spreading out and doing as she said. Preaching her laws and purging the evil.

"Soon the perfect Utopia shall be ours!" She yelled as they continued on all over Japan...

Silva and the other officials and Kalim's family were all in their formal clothes and masks as they laid his soul to rest and burned his body. Yoh stood next to Silva both him and Mia were wearing panchos. Mia had a feather hair tie on while Yoh wore a headdress with feathers and orange flowers decorating it.

The Dobie people all sang and danced around the pyre as Silva and others on the side lines whooped and yelled until the fire was gone and all that was left was ash. Then they swept up the ashes and put them into jars where they then handed them to Kalim's family and they took to spread his ashes on the winds.

"It's good to see you again Yoh Asakura." Said brunette turned and smiled to see Goldva in all his Chiefly glory and his granddaughters Lip and Rap.

"Chieftain Goldva! Thank you so much for all your help when I was a girl... I owe you a great deal of gratitude."

"Please, we were happy to help. Now them I'm sure you know why you are here..."

Yoh nodded his head and held Mia out to Goldva.

"I'm ready... Please let's pray that this will put an end to all this madness." Goldva nodded as Silva led Yoh to their sacred grounds. The other officials were there and Goldva gave them the okay to begin...

Hao jerked his head up from his meditating state and looked up at the sky. Something was different, very different. He looked at the sky and then the area around him, it was the same, but somehow... brighter. Like Yoh's smiles or when he's happy and laughing.

"Hao?" He looked at his mother as she came and sat down beside him.

"Yes mother?"

"What do you see?" She asked him, a knowing smile tugging on her lips.

He looked around and it was like he was sitting in side of Yoh's heart. It was bright and peaceful, the serene sounds of everyday life lulling in the background.

"Something's happened to Yoh... He's somehow..."

"Stronger?" she asked him.

"Now... he's somehow healing the world... He's healing everything that Jeanne and I have done. I don't know how, but he's really doing it." He said with a peaceful smile.

Keiko nodded her head, smiling as she watched her eldest go back to meditating. Some habits both Yoh and Hao had were the same. They both like to meditate before a big fight, even if Yoh tends to fall asleep. And they did pretty well, defending each others back.

'My boys have a long way to go, but at least they are helping each other and have friends that will stand by them no matter what...' Keiko thought as she laid back on the grass and dozed off.

Hao opened an eye and smiled. Yoh and their mother were too much alike sometimes, but that's how he liked them. Closing his eyes again he went backing to meditating...

Jeanne growled; Japan shouldn't be so big, it was a small island on the map! If she had know that looks were deceiving then she wouldn't have wasted her time. It should have been easy to find Hao. And it didn't help that she couldn't sense him anywhere. When they got to Izumo, she smirked because when they asked around they found out where the whole Asakura clan lived.

"Now we can kill off the rest of that accursed Asukra clan so that Hao may not be reborn." She said to Marco as the others pulled out their guns intending to kill the Asakura clan.

They get to the top of the stairs to find that the house was completely destroyed and that there were graves for the Asakuras already. Jeane stepped forward and almost instantly felt all her mana drain and fell to her knees.

"Lady Jeanne!" Marco cried as they got her to her feet and away from the ruins.

"Damn it... This cannot be!" Jeanne snarled.

Marco was going to ask what she meant when they all felt their mana being drained. He dropped to his knee and glared around. There was no one around, but for some reason or another they were being drained of their mana.

"Aww, did little Jeanne get her mana stolen?" Asked a familiar voice.

"RAVEN!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out..." Raven said appearing in front of them. "I'm sure you know why you were drained. Jeanne."

"They have no power here!"

"WE ARE GODS! WE HOLD THE UNIVERSE IN OUR HANDS!" Raven snapped, her eyes glowing brightly. "And we rule our own areas. You were banished from the heavens to live as a mortal! But no you come to this world intending to be come the new god here when our brother, the Great Spirit is the ruling god and has been doing a fine job!"

"Well like they say, there comes a time when one must step down so a new one could take over. He's ruled long enough. It's high time I moved up in the god ranks! I deserve to rule!"

"You deserve death! You trick my husband and kill him! You should be dead, ut now I can correct that! BUT! I will let someone else have that pleasure... See you at the finals." With that said Raven vanished leaving behind a tired and very angry Jeanne.

"RAVEN!" She screamed in rage. Marco grabbed her about the waist and carried her away from the area.

'What the hell is going on?' Marco thought as they got back to their followers and told them to secure a place for them to rest since they didn't want to be attacked while Lady Jeanne was resting herself for her next battle...

Silva looked up from playing with Lip and Rap to see Mia fussing in her cradle. He picked her up and checked her diaper, it was clean, he patted her back thinking it was some gas, but she just whimpered. He knew she wasn't hungry since she finished eating a few minutes ago.

"Little Spring what's wrong?" He asked rocking her a bit. The twins looked at her with worry.

"Does she miss Orange Flower?" They asked.

"Possible... She could just be missing her father, Hao."

"Fire Rage? He's her daddy? We thought it was Orange Flower."

Silva sighed, he didn't want to expalin to much and at the same time he didn't know how to carefully word it with out confusing them.

"Well Lip and Rap, Hao and I are both Mia's parents. I gave birth to Mia when I was a girl remember?"

"Oh so that's how you did it... When we get bigger will we have pretty baies like you, Orange Flower?"

"Maybe... Silva? Can we go now? I'm sure that Hao's sensed me by now and possible Jeanne as well..."

Silva nodded and stood. Yoh smiled and took his fussing daughter and she instantly calmed down, tugging on his hair as Silva looked him over.

"You look well... Are you sure about this?"

"Yoh-sama's not one to back down, Master Silva... And I will fight with him to stop Jeanne and protect Mia-hime." Amidamaru said as he floated behind his master. Silva nodded and Yoh closed his eyes and concentrated his mana; building up dams once more before he nodded and Silva took them back to Japan...

And that's it for now! Next chapter should hopefully be the final battle. FYI! I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENES!

Hao: This is true.

SILENCE MORTAL!

Hao: What did you just call me?

-pulls out sniper rifle- I said silence mortal or should I give you a nice big third eye?

Hao: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Yoh: R&R or Jeanne becomes queen of the world.

Please tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Drop a review! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


	16. Chapter 16

Hao: OhMyYoh! I THINK THIS MAY BE IT!

SILENCE MORTAL!

Hao: Yeep! -hides under bed-

Anyway! Onto the warning and disclaimer! Oh and once again if you are rude you will be blocked.

Warnings: First SK fic ever so please be gentle! Lemon, gender-bending, yaoi, slight hetero, violence, language, OOCness, and some serious bashing on certian characters. There may or may not be character death and there may or may not be rape. I had just come with idea while talking to a friend and wrote up draft and she said it was pretty good. So if you like it and want me to continue then click that that cute little button that says Review at the bottom, come on you know you wanna!

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King then Hao would be kidnapping and molesting(sexing up) Yoh every chance he has and Ren and Horohoro would make bunnies blush in shame! And certianpeople would die horrific deaths while I laugh in the background. But sadly I can only dream.

"Blah" regular characters talking  
'blah' thoughts  
_"EVIL!"_ Spirits talking  
**"EVIL!"**Talking while united with spirits (oversouls; whatevers)

* * *

Ren looked up from sharpening his blade, sensing a lot of mana. Horo, who had been waxing his snowboard, got up and hurried over to the window. He looked outside and gasped before he ran outside.

"YOH! YOU'RE BACK!" He cried, everyone in the house came running to see that Silva and Yoh were indeed standing in the front yard with Mia.

Hao ran over to his brother and looked him over and then Mia, who cooed and squirmed, making grabbing motions with her hands to her daddy.

"Mia!" He said as he hugged her. She giggled and settled down for a nap on her daddy's shoulder. "Yoh, you alright?"

"Yes... We'll talk inside okay?" Yoh asked as Hao nodded. Silva bowed his head and they headed inside.

After Yoh was hugged to death by everyone in the house he had them all sit down and he cleared his throat.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering why I took off with Silva the way I did. Well when Amidamaru found me after our fight with Jeanne and I was turned into a girl, Silva and the Dobie Tribe took care of me. When I woke up in Japan, Silva had a friend of his take care of me and she told me that when I became normal, that I'd have to go back to Dobie village."

"And that's what Silva did once everything had settled down?" Manta asked.

"Yes." Yoh said as Manta sat back and nodded.

"What did you do there, Master Yoh?"

"Well I can't tell you because I can't really explain it, but when the time is right I WILL show you. But for now how are things here? It's been a while, we haven't heard anything in Dobie village." Yoh said.

"Welll, things aren't all that great... See for yourself." Jun said as she turned on the TV.

There was a 24/7 news coverage of what was going on in northern Japan. People dressed in white wearing the crest of the Iron Maiden were killing everyone who didn't follow Jeanne or refused to accept her as their savior. It was almost like WWII all over again. Jun turned off the TV and looked back at Yoh sadly.

"That's not even the half of it. They obliterated Izumo and from what uncle tells me, Jeanne is on the war path and is determind to bath all of Tokyo in blood." Jun said. They had found out that many of their family and friends managed to escape and were currently in hiding, but they did their best to help them.

"Yes, many of the spirits and shaman that have escaped her had fled this way. Many are out for Hao's head others, for yours." Faust said. "There are few that are willing to listen to reason, and I am afraid we can't do much else."

Hao sighed as he looked out the window. Him and Yoh had the same habits when they thought, looking out a window or up at the sky to clear their toughts.

"I have an idea..." Kanna said as she got up and walked over to the phone. She spoke to various people, having called as many as she could before she came back and smiled. "Let's go to school. I think we may enjoy the lesson there."

Hao rose to his feet and she just jerked her thumb at the door.

"Really, I wonder what goes through your head sometimes... Mari, Macchi. Mia and Opacho are your responsibility. Mother; take care of them."

"Don't I always?" Keiko asked as she shooed them out the house.

Kanna said nothing they walked to the school, everyone was rather curious as to what she did and why they would go to school when the world was about to erupt into another holocaust. But when they got there, the front yard and even in the school itself were hundreds of shaman and even more ghosts. A lot of the shaman, upon seeing Hao and Yoh, got into an offensive position, but Yoh sighed and walked forward, holding his hands out to the sides so they saw he was unarmed and not a threat.

"Calm down! I know you are upset about what's going on, but attacking me and my brother won't solve anything! Jeanne's mad; she'll destroy everyone of us even if she does become the Shaman Queen! Don't you get it! She's killing everyone now, women, children, people who've done her no harm! She's killed your families and friends as well as ours! How many of you lost a mother, father, sister or brother! What about grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins! Brothers or sisters! Sons and Daughters, niece and nephews! A husband or a wife or a lover! Do you really think that by killing me and my brother here and now, that she'll stop!"

No one answered, many were debating on what he was saying, others were fighting back the pain Jeane had caused all of them. Yoh looked around the school, oversouls were disengaged, weapons were put away and many shaman backed off and waited to see what the battle plan was to be.

"Are you willing fight that psychotic bitch?" Hao asked walking to stand beside his brother. "She's done far worse than I have ever done. She's killing without remorse!"

"Why do you care! She's here because of you!"

"Tsk, she's here for things that our ancestor did that were so horrible they could put it on paper! She's blaming us for crimes we've never commited, but because we share his soul! Honestly, do you think a pair of infant twins deserve to be tortured to death all because they were deemed by some crazy girl to be pure evil! She claims that everything in this world is evil because of something I have or have not done!" Hao snapped.

Crowd fell silent again, Joco some of his kins men from Africa and hurried over to them to convince them to help. It wasn't too hard, though a few who had survived the devastation that befell their home back when Hao was still weak from being sealed up for so long. They didn't blame him for that, but they didn't want to trust him again either. Joco told them about Opacho and Hao's own daughter, Mia; that he was willing to fight to make sure she never had to go through the pain and torture they were all suffering because of Jeanne's crazed ideals. Soon the surviving African shaman walked over to Hao and Yoh and bowed to them.

"We wish to end the madness here. We have family that we want to keep safe. Tell us where to go and we'll be there." they said. Yoh smiled and thanked them. The others did the same thing. Jun found other Tao masters like herself and Bailong and did their best to convince them to join.

Faust spoked necromancers and German shamans as Ren handled the Chinese shamans as well. Rio and Yoh convinced anyone they could as Hao walked over to one group deep in the back. Once there he bowed deeply and waited for any harsh remarks, but when someone pulled him to he feet and into a fierce hug, he was cofused.

"We do not blame you for the death of our nephew's parents. Lyserg had called us and told everything after you had talked it out and came to amend your sins together. We are willing to help you and your brother, Yoh. BUT! If anything ever happens to Yoh or your little girl, we won't be so forgive are we clear?" Said one of Lyserg's aunts.

"Yes... But still I am terribly sorry..."

"Why? It was your ancestor that started this whole mess, just because both you and Yoh possess a half of it doesn't mean that you were the ones that did it. Look at Yoh, he's never done any thing bad his whole life and he's very sweet. And you? You only wanted to protect those close to you."

Hao nodded and gave them a small smile before he jumped when Yoh and Lyserg pounced on him.

"We have an army O fearless Leader!" They chimed idioticly. Hao blinked once then again before he laughed.

"So I am the leader?"

"I suck at being bossy." Yoh said and Hao glared at him for the jibe. "What? I am not a mean person! You, your scary so people listen to you!"

"I still feel insulted... Fine... Tell everyone mix and match teams. I want a necromancer on every team and any shamans with healing abilites to head for the hospitals and clinics with the remaining necromancers." Yoh nodded and ran off to tell Faust to get the necromancers into place as well as the doctors as Lyserg told the other sub-leaders to break up their people into teams. Hao sighed, this was going to take a lot of careful planning.

'We have to keep the death count to a minimum if we want to win this.' He thought as he asked everyone who had an Element Spirit and animal spirits to form ranks and units becuase they were going to be the front lines and the back lines, depending on their spirit's rank. They took advantage of Silva being there to look at the orcale bells...

Jeanne and Marco sat on the palaquins that their followers made. The other X-laws walked around them in a protect circle so they wouldn't get attacked. They were headed for Tokyo after destroying more cities an towns. The normal humans were put at the front of the army while the shamans walked at the back.

"Lady Jeanne! My goddess! The city of Tokyo is just a bit further! Shall we attack now or sneak in!" called one of her human followers.

"Sneak in... if Hao is there, we do not want him escaping nor do we want Yoh to escape either."

"Yes, my lady!"

Marco watched the other humans march off before he looked to Jeanne. "Are you sure, Lady Jeanne? You are still weak from whatever that raven woman did to you."

"I am fine Marco... I've been stealing energy from those foolish humans. They may lack the power needed to be shaman, but they have enough to recharge my own... It is a technique the old sages have shown me in the event that I lose my Iron Maiden."

Marco nodded, though he greatly doubted her words at the moment. They soon got into Tokyo, but the normally hustling and bustling city was a ghost town. news choppers hung in the air telling everyone around the world what was going on. Jeanne had ignored them since she knew that humans and shamans watching this would either join her or die because they were impure.

Jeanne stepped down from her palaquin and glared around. Shamash could sense the spirit energy much like the shamans could, but they saw nothing and heard nothing. Then out of nowhere she heard singing, but not just any singing it was Hao's singing!

Marco wirled around, his gun aimed at Hao, who was walking down the deserted street, his pancho flapping in the wind as his star earrings lightly jingled. He was singing softly, almost as if he were afraid to disturb the unnatural silence of the city. He stopped a block away from them, his words becoming clear now.

_"... In a world beyond control; Are you gonna deny the savior in front of your eyes? Just give into the the night..."_

Jeanne screeched in rage and was about to order the attack when a second voice came from nowhere. Hao had stopped singing and smiled. The other had a really pretty voice, he'd never get sick of listening to them sing softly.

_"... If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above. I will be waiting for you, if you still believe in love..."_

Jeanne spun again, Marco keeping his gun on Hao as Venstar pointed his at Yoh who was standing on the other side of them a block away.

"So you've come to give yourselves up!" Jeanne laughed when both Asakuras didn't look up at her.

She was grinning in victory until both Asakuras began speaking as one.

_"Why would I give up Jeanne? I worked far too hard to make this city nice and quiet... Can't you hear it? It's a beautiful sound isn't... Listen!"_

Jeanne was cunfused she heard nothing. She looked to the others around the area but no knew what the twins were talking about.

_"Listen..."_ they breathed the word as if it were a sacred prayer among the gods. The silence was thick and deafening, but then she heard it. It was faint very, very faint.

Jeanne spun in place, she knew that sound! Her eyes shot wide as the building windows shattered suddenly the glass was nothing but fine powered as the silence continued.

_"Sooooooo... peaceful..."_ The Asakuras said, lifting their heads to the sky as if enjoying a breeze that only they could feel, but their eyes were shut. _"Listen Jeanne, it's so beautiful!"_

She growled and opened her mouth to say something when the sounds of the damned reached their ears. The humans, who normally didn't see the dead screamed in terror. Ghouls and fould demons, cursed souls of the damn, moaned and screamed, clawing at their legs, begging for someone to end the suffering.

Jeanne shrieked when the ghost of Raven's husband grabbed her legs and yanked her to the floor and began to drag her towards Hao. Marco made to help her but the ghosts of Lysergs parents grabbed hold of him and yanked him towards Yoh. The human followers of Jeanne and the X-laws screamed and ran from the city, tearing off the white robes and anything that had the X-laws crest on it. The damned were going to eat the X-laws and they didn't want to be apart of them.

_"Beautiful! Beautiful!"_ Yoh and Hao giggled, spinning in place as the two leaders of the X-laws were brought to them. They grabbed hold of the two and slowly brought their heads down as they said:

_"It's so wonderful, no? The death that you've caused? Listen they are calling for you... Marco/Jeanne, Marco/Jeanne... Listen..."_

_"Marco! Marco! Come play, Marco!"_ screeched the hellish voices of children as their demonic souls danced around Yoh, chanting his name and demanding to play.

_"Jeanne! Jeanne! Why not pray with us? Pray to the devil, Jeanne!"_ sang the shrill voice of nuns as they held up hellish looking crosses. This habbits were stained in blood as they cried black tears of hellish joy.

The twins laughed gleefully before suddenly it was all gone, the streets were clear, not a soul in sight, the windows were back to normal and still Marco and Jeanne were frozen in their spots.

_"Sinful man/woman... killing innocent children/nuns while at play/church... and you said that I was evil..."_ the twins chidded lightly as they pulled the two close and then opened their eyes, but instead of brown eyes, they were staring into empty sockets.

Then the twins hair began to fall out as their skin went from a healthy cream and light tan color to ash white adn then melt away as bone began to appear. Marco screamed in terror smacking the skeleton away from him as Shamash smashed the other one.

Then they all heard it. The remaining X-laws and the shamans that were following Jeanne all looked up and standing on the corner of a building was Hao. He was laughing with such joy that it was sickening to see.

"FOOLED YA!" And with that he was gone. Many of the shaman and X-laws went to the rooves to try and spot the Asakura, but he was gone.

"What the hell is going on!"

**"I'll tell you! but first! What do you call something that black and blue, with red all over it and buried six feet under?"** Joco asked as he sat onto of a car, his goofy features were sharp and feral and the tribal marks alover his skin made him look fierce. When he got no answer he lungered at Ceiban and ripped his throat and chest open. **"YOU!"**

With that shamans with animal spirits attacked. The other shamans were caught off guard and either had their Ghost sent onto heaven were where killed themselves. Joco dodged enemies, killing anyone that got too close to killing him. he kept clear of the X-laws as their angels appeared.

**"NOW!"** Joco screamed. The streets and builings were grabbed Jeanne and Michael, his guardian angel, picked them up to see what was going on better. Joco, Rio and Lyserg headed a small army of shaman and were wiping out their army without much effort. In another part of the city were the fighting had already began, Ren, Horo and Hao's wench, Kanna were subduing the rest of her army. The necormancers helped the healer shamans treat the injured, both enemy and alley alike to prevent as much death as possible. Jeanne glared when she say Syrus bomb dive them. She snarled and shoved Marco right into the gigantic hawk.

Marco was shocked by this, but had little time to react when he was slammed into the ground by a very angry Silva.

**"You kidnapped and raped my Little Orange Flower!"** He growled.

"Who!" Marco asked, getting up on shakey legs, his body still in shock from being betrayed by Jeanne.

**"YOH! YOH RAPED HIM! He's like a son to me! How dare you!"** Silva roared, his silver snake lashing out at Marco, who ducked it but got bit in the gut by his silver wolf. Marco called to Micheal and the angel fused with the gun as Silva made his totum pole canon...

Jeanne watched the fighting with maddened eyes. She laughed and cackled when she watched shamans killing one another. She was going to wipe this world clean!

"HEY BITCH!" She spun around only to be punched in the face by Raven, but Jeanne didn't let it shock her too much, she quickly pulled out a knife from her skirt and stabbed Raven in the heart with it four times before kicking her down to the ground and watched with sick pleasure as she was left with only two tails. If she killed her now, she could become the new goddess of woman and children!

But her victory was short lived when Syrus bombdived her again, but this time he had Yoh and Hoa clutched in his talons. He let them go and they both grabbed hold of her, making sure to land as hard as they could on the nearest roof with her under them. Yoh jumped back when she went to cut him across the face and Hao, pulled out his stone sword and stabbed her in the leg with it. She screeched in pain and ordered Shamash to kill Hao, but Yoh blocked him off with Amidamaru's giant oversoul. The samarai and the Spirit of fire had been combined thanks to a complex spell Faust and a few other German warlocks found.

Jeanne attacked wildly. Hao mostly kept her attention on him so she wouldn't hurt Yoh. Yoh had left his sword at home since he didn't want to kill her with Harusame. He jumped on her back and yanked on her hair, some of the rage he felt when she shook his daughter like a doll before his eyes.

**"THIS IS FOR SHAKING MIA! IF YOU HAD KILLED HER-!"** He slammed her face into the floor and jumped back before dodging when Marco shot at him. Hao snarled and looked over the edge, Silva was being carried off the battlefield by Faust with Raven.

"There you are, Asakura Yoh... I was looking for you, my little whore!" Marco dove at Yoh, but Hao kicked him back and blocked him off.

"Yoh is no whore! You raped him just after he had given birth! You are lucky he's still alive, if not..." Hao left it hanging there, his hair starting to stand on end as Amidamru's newly aquired red hair turned blue and Yoh held his brother.

**"Take this!"** they said at once. **"Celestial Slash: Lotus of the Buddah Girl!"**

They threw their hands up and the most horrifying sound filled the battle grounds. Amidamaru and the Fire Spirit had cut through Shamash. The Babylonian Angel screeched as the attack cut through it and then it imploded. Jeanne screamed as her pet was destroyed before she turned her eyes on Yoh and Hao. Hao was trying to get out of some rope that Marco managed to laso around him while said blonde chased Yoh all over the roof promising a fate worse than death.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed as her innocent looks melted away to reveal long lime green hair and glowing red eyes, from her bck sprouted devil wings as her fingers grew into talons. She dove at Hao, but ended up killing Marco.

This shocked them both before they looked to Yoh, who was glaring at the dead man with so much hate that both Hao and Jeanne paled in comparison.

**"I am not your whore... I will not bend to your will and I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"** He screamed.

Jeanne threw the body away, Marco was no longer of use and dove at Yoh. Hao screamed in horror as he finally got lose, but could make it in time to protect his brother.

Yoh closed his eyes and let the damns break and all the mana he had been hiding broke free. It was so much that his hair turn silver and his eyes bleed gold.

**_"Jeanne... You have brought shame on our people... I will not be a forgiving as my host. I will destroy your evil here and now."_** Said a voice not belonging to Yoh. Hao gasped and knew who stood before him. He dropped on to his belly as all the other shamans did, sensing the massive mana that could belong to only one being and one being alone.

"The Great Spirit! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Jeanne dove head long into Yoh, her talons diving into his chest as she flew them both out of the ity and into the heart of the forest. Hao fought to get to his feet and hurried down to the others.

"Hao! What the hell is going on! What's the Great Spirit doing!"

"He's chosen Yoh... Yoh's the Shaman King..." Hao breathed, his chest aching as he worried about his lover. "Yoh..."

The others worried as well but they had shamans to keep from dying. Jun grabbed Hao's arm and pulled him along knowing that they wouldn't be able to do anything. Time was passing and the longer they waited the more anxious they got. But suddenly they all jumped. There was a massive explosion that put the A-bomb to shame. Everything, the very core of the earth too, shook and rocked with the after shocks. A blinding light swept over everything, everyone screaming in shock and fear. Then all went black...

* * *

Epologue

"Daddy! Mommy's not waking up!" He winced, why was that voice so loud!

"Mia, shhh! I told you, mommy was hurt very badly and Grandpa Faust told you that he needs time to wake up and when he's ready, mommy will wake. But he won't if you keep yelling like that." He knew that voice! But wait... Mia?

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling of the En Inn that he bought back when he first moved to Tokyo. And then his sense of smell came back. It was spring the cherry blossom trees were in bloom and he smelt freshly made Orange jam. He blinked his eyes and slowly sat up. he was greeted by the sight of three people. One was a man a barely into his mid 20s, a young 8 year old and a 12 year old were looking at him. The man and the 8 year old looked to be twins, but he knew they were father and daughter the 12 year old was a girl with dark skin and long black hair that she kept in braids and had dark brown eyes.

"O-Opacho?" He asked, unsure of if he was dreaming or not.

"Hi Okasan, Chichi and I have been so worried about you!" That was definitely Opacho! So then the little one was-

"Mia?" the younger girl smiled a brightly, that was his smile! "Mia! Then Hao! But! what!"

"Calm down, Yoh! You'll hurt yourself... The Great Spirit wanted to apologize for nearly killing you, but not only did he save you and kill Jeanne, he brought back everyone who died because of her and her lies... The world is at peace and the shamans are in harmanoy once more... So, my King do you wish to have some Oranges?"

"If you must ask then you are truly a bigger idiot than Joco." Yoh said right back. Laughter soon filled the En house and all was well as it should be...

FIN

* * *

AND FINISHED!

Hao: YES! WE WON!

Yoh: But I was in a coma for 8 years... I missed our daughter's first steps, her first words and everything else! TT_TT

R and H: We recorded everything! So you can see them for yourself!

Now I'm sure all of you were expecting another lemon, but to be honest I didn't want to put in another another one. I'm am so sorry for that! But If you give me time I may put up a one-shot with some nice HaoYoh smut to make you all glowy inside! But for now: No.

Hao: The line that I was singing came from the song called the The Night by Disturbed! Its KICKASS!

Yoh: And the line that I was singing came from the song called If You Still Believe In Love. Unfortunately we don't know the woman's name but it's a nice song to hear.

Horo: R&R.

Please tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Drop a review! If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this fic, but if not it'll have to wait until I finish my other fics first. Love you all and remember you _**DON'T**_have to be a member of the site to review my stories, just click the review button, leave your alis or name and e-mail and I will get back to you on your review.

Flamers Beware: I bite back.


End file.
